Another Year Gone
by gLeekyandProud
Summary: After another successful yet close victory at Nationals for New Directions, it's time to work for yet another first place trophy. However, with only seven members left at the beginning of the year, will Mr. Schue be able to find any more talent that lurks the halls of McKinley? Will they triumph in victory once again or fail trying? (Rated T for safety, slight AU)
1. Introduction

_**Author's Note:**_ **My first ever fanfic story and it's a SYOC! The information for the SYOC is at the bottom, so check that out later. Anyway, here's an intro/prelude of my fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review, even if it's just to say that I suck (which I hope isn't the case Dx), I want to know how I did with this. Okay? Thanks :D Everything in italics is a flashback.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Another Year Gone **_

_The theme for this year's Nationals round was "Living In The Moment". The set-list for New Directions, in the following order, included: Tina, Kitty, Unique and Sugar with the girls singing a dance heavy cover of "Marry The Night" by Lady Gaga, Blaine singing "__Here In Your Arms" (an acoustic version) by Hellogoodbye __with Kitty, Marley, Sugar, Joe, Sam and Artie on backup, and all of the New Directions (with Tina, Sam, Artie, Marley, Joe, and Blaine on lead with Unique's belts) singing "Alive" by Krewella for their finale, which included a dance solo for the very talented Jake Puckerman._

_"Guys, you were great out there!" Mr. Schue encouraged as the twelve members walked to the back stage of the Los Angeles Theater, after performing their set-list for Nationals._

_"We better have been, the choreography for 'Marry The Night' was a bigger bitch than I am." Kitty Wilde complained and joked, causing the other eleven and Will to laugh in response._

_"I love you guys." Tina managed to say, before busting into tears and hugging Sam. Sugar was next to start the waterworks as she joined the hug. Soon afterwards, many of the other girls joined in and it turned into a huge group hug with Mr. Schue involved as well. Tears were contagious that day.  
_

_"You guys were amazing." a familiar female voice complimented. The group, still attached to each other, turned to see their former female member, Brittany Pierce. Everyone lets go of Sam and suffocates Brittany. "I mean, you would have been better with me. After all, I'm Brittany. Bitches." Brittany continues as the twelve still gripped on._

_"I hope next year is just as great." Marley Rose said, after they all let go, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder._

* * *

_After the remaining show choirs performed, it was time to announce the winners. Most of the Glee Clubs were either standing back stage or in the audience, sitting or standing nervously, waiting for the judges._

_"In 5th place, all the way from Jefferson High, in Jefferson City, Missouri, the Jefferson City Airplane!" the judge announced enthusiastically, as the Glee Club excitingly runs up to the stage in their yellow dresses and dress shirts.  
_

_"Yellow's not their color." Sugar said disgusted by what the 5th placed team was wearing._

_"Says the girl who got us all to wear these dresses that looks like a rainbow threw up on us." the blonde Cheerio stated. Kitty was right, the tulle skirt and bust on the short dress was extremely colorful but beautiful none the less. The guys wore a purple shirt to match the dress belt, a similarily colored tie and a white vest with white pants to match._

_"Kurt had a say in the costumes as well." _

_"You all look fabulous, and you have Vogue to thank."_

_"Ssh, guys!" Mr. Schue silenced his current and former students, wanting to hear the rest of the results._

_"From Harrington High School in Harrington, Washington; fourth place goes to Teenage Scream!" another judge announced in the same upbeat tone as numerous teenagers in green and black run to the stage next, after Jefferson City Airplane had received their 5th place trophy._

_"The 3rd place trophy goes to the Unitards, all the way from Defiance High in Defiance, Ohio!" _

_"And the Gerber Baby is only a junior." Kurt warned his alma matter as Harmony accepts the trophy and waves to the crowd with a winning smile in her very pretty baby blue dress._

_"The 2nd place trophy goes to Vocal Adrenaline, from Carmel High in Akron, Ohio!" _

_"We lost, I knew it." Jake muttered to himself as the New Directions witnessed Vocal Adrenaline accepting their second place trophy_

_"There's still hope." Elijah a.k.a Eli, one of the newest additions to New Directions, encouraged. Since Ryder and Brittany left after Regionals, New Directions needed at least two more members to qualify for Nationals. Luckily they found Eli Brown, a junior in high school and a very skilled pianist and Stacy Winslow, a senior Cheerio that Kitty somehow managed to convince __to join._

_"We got this.__" Blaine proudly stated, receiving a fist pump from both Sam and Artie._

_"And finally, the winners of the 2012-2013 National Championship are-"_

_And after that day, the New Directions once again left the stage as reigning champions.  
_

* * *

"Man, I never thought I'd be here after graduation." the young female Asian said to her friend Finn Hudson, as they walk down the halls together on the first day of the 2013-2014 school year. When your parents can't afford a school like NYADA, then you're stuck having to work a part-time job at BreadstiX and go to University of Lima for two years before you can transfer. Since both Tina and Finn were going to be around in Lima anyway, why not help? The two were interning, both for education purposes, every other day with Mr. Schue to help the next generation of Gleeks to come. As of now, they were posting flyers up on the lockers and walls.

"That's what I said."

"Are you going to transfer somewhere after this year?"

"I'm thinking about New York, but I'm not really sure. You?"

"Definitely. Dean Tibideaux said that my credits would just transfer over for my junior year and since I was already accepted before, I may not have to audition again."

"That's great." Finn complimented. "Have you heard from Rachel?"

"I have, actually. Rachel had to audition at least 2 other times and they still can't come a decision. It's between her and five other girls now."

"Wow."

"That's Rachel Berry for ya."

"And it's all thanks to Glee." Finn added with his half smirk as he posted the sign up sheet for New Directions and a few other flyers.

"I don't know how they're gonna pull it off this year. With Blaine, Artie, Brittany, Stacy, and Sam-"

"And you." the nineteen year old guy added, making Tina blush.

"With all of that talent gone, it's gonna be real hard this year. Especially with Harmony and Frida." Tina continued.

"I believe in them." Finn disagreed. "Sure we may not have our Rachel's, or our Mercedes', or our Mike's and Brittany's but I know for a fact that there are kids here who can make a name for themselves."

"I hope so."

* * *

**And that's the intro folks! All the information for the SYOC is on a link on my profile, so check it out! :D**


	2. 1: The First Day

_**Author's Note:**_** Do not be alarmed, I haven't accepted any characters yet so anything still goes! To all of the characters I've received thus far, WOW with a capital W-O-W! From what I've received so far, this is going to be a very hard decision for me. STILL ACCEPTING, so don't feel discouraged if you plan on sending a character in. Anyway, here's what I guess you guys can call "Chapter 1" or an extended version of the Introduction. No auditions will be featured in this chapter. For this chapter (and I guess the rest of the story), parts of the story will either be written in a specific character's POV or without a POV at all, and it jumps a bit back forth through time so I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Enjoy and Review, if you will. :D  
**

* * *

_**1**_

_**Zoey**_

"_**Zoey Sophia Bradley**_!" I heard my mother yell as she wakes me again for yet another first day of school. I moaned, forcing myself to rise out of the warm and cozy bed. After showering, brushing my teeth, putting on a little makeup, and coming up with an outfit that consisted of a leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt, jeans and black boots, I reluctantly marched down the stairs for breakfast.

My brother, Trent, already caught the elementary school bus and Anna had left a week ago for college. The only people at the table were me and my father Rick Bradley, the famous Attorney At Law in the Lima Municipal Court in his gray suit and purple tie. Whoop de fucking do! My mother, Natalia Bradley, a nurse at the local hospital nearby, was preparing the breakfast in her dark blue scrubs.

"Are you excited?" my father asked, trying to start up conversation.

"For?" I respond with a hint of sarcasm. They both give me the "what-do-you-think-we're-talking-about" look, obviously not catching on. "Oh you mean school? No."

"Maybe it'd be a little more interesting if you didn't spend half of your time in detention." my mother suggested as she passed out the plate.

"But mom, that's the best part!" I replied with bacon in my mouth only receiving an eye roll from my dad.

"I think you should get more involved. Join clubs or teams, anything to get you out of trouble."

"Like that's gonna happen."

After the same somewhat first day of school intervention that my parents have every year, I was at William McKinley High School. Two more years of high-school and I'll be free to do whatever the heck I feel like.

Walking down the hallways wasn't any different from last year. There were the Cheerios, that were fixing their curled ponytails and make-up in the lockers. The Jocks, who thought it'd be great to let everyone know how the football game went last night. "The Stoners", a group of kids that smelled toxic and seemed like they were on laughing gas. And a whole lot of other cliques, doing their own thing.

After putting away my green side bag, I head straight for the bleachers to meet up with my peeps. The Skanks. Yes, that's right, the S-k-a-n-k-s, Skanks! Isabella, a.k.a, The Mack, thought I had potential ever since she witnessed me kicking this Cheerio's ass on the second day last year. That'll teach her not to call me a bitch again. Later that day, I went through the "initiation", which consists of smoking a blunt and chugging half of bottle of vodka during lunch. Smoking was nastier than I thought and since then, I'd never smoked a blunt again. Drinking's another story.

"Sup?" I greeted everyone under the bleachers, who all responded with a head nod. The Mack was smoking yet another blunt, Sharon a.k.a Ronnie was drinking what was probably her third bottle of vodka today and Sheila was just chilling as usual.

"Holy fuck, I'm graduating this year." The Mack realized, only causing all of us to laugh in response.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still a super senior. The only reason I'm still here is 'cause of the rents." Ronnie joked after finishing off her White Lotus Vodka.

"Damn girl." Sheila laughed.

"Your parents still on your back?" The Mack directed at me.

"Hell yeah." I responded. "I don't see what the problem is. At least I'm in school."

"They trippin'." The Mack put simply.

"Man I do not feel like going to homeroom today." Sheila complained with a sigh.

"Why not?"

"'Cause that Marley chick's in my homeroom again."

"The one in Glee Club?" Ronnie asked in disgust.

"Yeah, and you know she's gonna ask everyone to join."

"'We're two-time winning champions!'" I mocked in a peppy and upbeat tone that was almost Cheerio like, causing the others to laugh.

"How about we congratulate the champs?" The Mack offered in a her typical scheming tone, which caused the others to smirk in agreement. Whatever the hell we were doing, it seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

_**Today**_ wasn't just any day. It was the first day of what could potentially be the best high-school experience for sixteen year old Marley Rose.

On this very day, last year, she didn't have any friends, confidence in herself, a very hot yet caring guy named Jake Puckerman, or the title of being the captain of New Directions (thanks to an unanimous vote of the seniors last year). Not to mention the new-found popularity that came with being the two-time winning National Champs.

Or at least that's what she had assumed as the brunette proudly struts down the halls in her brown flats, a buttoned yet sleeveless dark gray blouse tucked inside a denim circle skirt, her same brown backpack from last year and a smile. I mean, who wouldn't assume the best? She hasn't received a nice cold one to the face yet, though that was possibly because she'd only been in the school building for 10 minutes (though most were quick and unexpected).

After greeting and chatting with Tina and Finn who were in the choir room with Mr. Schue, Marley continued to the make her way to her locker to get her school items situated for her first period class, Chemistry. It sounds pretty hard but Marley was an A-B honor roll kind of girl, so she didn't worry much.

While putting her bag away and taking out her notebook, she glanced at _**him**_, her smile disappearing. Well, it was more like a stare. They hadn't talked since Regionals last year and she missed seeing him around. Everyone did, especially Unique and Kitty, though Marley could never figure out why.

Ryder _**changed**_. And not for the better either. Marley had a boyfriend, Ryder nearly lost every girl he ever wanted that was in grabbing distance. Marley was happy most of the time. Meanwhile, Ryder was either angry or depressed once the "Katie Cat-fisher Problem" (a name that Kitty oh so cleverly came up with) was in full swing. To sum things up, Marley's sophomore year was like walking on sunshine while Ryder's was a living hell.

Not to mention he looked different too. His brown, "Justin Bieber" hair was now covered in green highlights. His stripped colorful shirts were now replaced with dark and sleeveless tops and a dark gray hoodie. And instead of a smile and a look of happiness on his face, a rather gray and tired face took it's place.

He glanced back, after realizing the girl's beautiful blue eyes were still on him. A half smirk was formed on the girl's face as she shut her lockers and walked toward the boy who's back was leaning on the lockers. She continued to wear her half smirk, even though the stench of alcohol and smoke entered her nostrils.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey." he greeted back with a head nod.

"How have you been?" Marley asked even though, by the looks of things, she already knew the answer.

"Okay, I guess." Ryder responded with a head nod. "You?"

"Good."

"Congrats on Nationals by the way." Ryder added.

"Thanks." Marley thanked, as her smile grew a little wider. "Speaking of Nationals, I think-"

"If you here to beg me to join, I don't want to hear it. I'm not going back!" Ryder set straight, making the brunette's smile disappear again.

"This isn't you."

"Then tell me who am I." Ryder demanded, with a hint of sarcasm.

"The guy who was cast to play Danny Zuko in _Grease._"

"And the same guy who's not good enough to play Marley Rose's boyfriend." Ryder continued, with the sting of his comment causing a tear to drop off of Marley's face.

"That's not fair. You knew I had feelings for you."

"Keyword had." Ryder emphasized.

"Mr. Schue says you don't even have to aud-"

"Just stop talking to me and leave me alone." Ryder interrupted again as he leaves Marley, who begins to tear up.

"It'll be okay." said Jake Puckerman, who was right on time as he appeared behind Marley and puts his arm on her shoulder as they watch their former friend walk down the hallway.

* * *

_**Sue**_

_Journal, Susan Sylvester is back at William McKinley High School. And I'm as angry as I've ever been in my 31 years of life. You'd think I'd be as happy as a school girl when the black Sue was appointed as my assistant, after receiving my rightful title as Cheerio Coach. It wasn't until 5 seconds later when Figgins informed me that Becky Jackson was to be removed from the Cheerios and suspended for a year, having to repeat her senior year at this hell-hole of a school. Yes, it was wrong of her to bring the weapon to school and to fire it. What am I saying? Had this been any other of the many students at this school that I hate with a passion, I'd get them out of her quick. And it's all Blondie's fault. After realizing she felt smart because of Glee...because of Glee! Glee Club! A former enemy of mine! If Q, Lopez and Brittany gotten rid of that club 5 years ago, this never would have happened. Becky wouldn't have felt the way that she did and I wouldn't have to lose my job. It looks like it's time for World War III, and I refuse to pull any punches. Glee Club will go down to the fiery pits of hell if it's the last thing I do._

_You know Journal, I'm starting to feel a lot better suddenly...  
_

* * *

_**Avery**_

It's my junior year Avery Grace Johnson. My junior year! And I have yet to be the leading lady in a musical, or even sing a solo or duet for Glee Club like Rachel Barbra Berry (probably the most talented girl to ever be born in Lima, Ohio). Not trying to sound conceited or anything, but I think I would have made the cuts had it not been for my cold feet! Without any experience, how am I suppose to apply to NYADA? My application will be a joke uploaded on Instagram from the Admissions Office themselves (you have no idea how many times I've had that nightmare).

After avoiding the Skanks, slushy facials and other bullies on a fortunate Monday, I stop by the bulletin board to view the sign-up sheets for New Directions. Blank, surprisingly. You'd think after the second championship, people would be lined up. Guess not. Before I even get the chance to dig into my ivory cardigan sweater pocket (which complimented the black mini-circle skirt, the gray tank top, black converses and frill white socks) a guy almost bumps into my shoulder signing his name. Then another and another and soon I barely escape the mob standing by the bulletin board as what looks like twenty plus people sign up for Glee Club.

Walking to my locker, depressed, I run into a guy with dark dreads. He's pretty tall, tan and has pretty hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." the guy responded back as he brushed off his green shirt. "I'm Joe." he introduced, offering a hand-shake.

"Avery." I replied a bit quicker than usual, accepting the hand-shake. His hands were soft, warm and big; something neither of us couldn't help as we laughed.

"So you're auditioning for Glee?" Joe asked, directing his eyes at the chaos going down nearby the bulletin board

"I was thinking about it." I replied as my blue eyes also glanced at the kid who was crawling underneath everyone to get his name of a piece of paper.

"You should. I bet you're a great singer." the guy encouraged with a contagious cute smile as his eyes were directed back to mine.

"Okay, I will." I confidently state before I began giggling again. "See ya around." I said as I parted ways from the guy. This could be a great year for me, if I can grow the balls to actually stand on the auditorium stage that is.

* * *

_**Rajarshi  
**_

Sophomore year. My first at William McKinley because my parents thought it'd be best to live near Uncle Emmanuel Figgins and his family. So I'm not in Jersey anymore, but now there's a whole lot of music opportunities here where Uncle Emmanuel is the principal. Things like school musicals, a decent orchestra and more importantly Glee Club. My mom and dad aren't too fond of me doing anything that's not academic. Whatever. I've been making straight A's since diapers. A break wouldn't kill me.

Before I reach the bulletin board, a pair of jocks stop me. Oh boy. I guess something about me screamed nerd. Probably the funny Star Wars graphic t-shirt I'm wearing, you know the one with the "different" moods of Darth Vader. Or maybe, I just look like an easy target.

"What's up Muhammad?" asks the guy in the dark cornrows. The only response I give them is an arched right eye-brow.

"I don't think the terrorist speaks English." the blonde guy suggested in a joking matter.

"I'm not a terrorist and I definitely speak English."

"Was I talking to you?" the guy in the cornrows asks again.

"Actually, you were. And you were being pretty offensive about it." I replied, going against my instincts as the two begin walking closer and soon my back is against the lockers.

"Smart, huh?"

And then, out of instinct, I kick them both square in the balls and run. I'm surprised I'm not screaming like bloody murder as the two chase me after being down for quite a few seconds. Running into what I thought was the guys bathroom, I ran into a blonde in a cheer-leading uniform.

"Whoa Gandhi. The girls bathroom isn't what it's cracked up to be. Instead of panties and cleavage, you'll find bloody tampons and on occasion cigarettes if you're lucky."

"Sorry, these guys. They were chasing me...and I panicked..and-" I tried to explained, while panting.

"I didn't ask you for your life story." The girl interrupted.

"Jeez, are you always this mean?"

"Are you always this clueless?"

"Well that answers my question." I muttered to myself.

"Just leave the bathroom before this Kitty turns into a tiger and goes all 'Life of Pi' on your ass." the girl threatened. What's with the Indian jokes?

"See ya around, I guess." I said as I slowly back out of the girls bathroom, only to have a slushy thrown at my face.

"Happy first day." another jock yelled.

* * *

**_Will  
_**

"So, who's ready for a third National championship trophy?" I yelled loudly as I enter the choir room during a homeroom period, causing the seven current Glee Club members and Tina and Finn to cheer as I make my way to the usual spot in front of the kids. I look at the the group and realize that there's only seven and not eight. Ryder had left after Regionals, with a now senior named Elijah Brown replacing him. He was a great singer but right now we could need all the help we can get to get to Nationals again, especially since Blaine, Tina, Sam, Artie, Stacy and Brittany all graduated.

"So no Ryder?"

"We've tried talking to him but he still doesn't want anything to do with any of us." Jake informed me as Marley lays her head on his shoulder.

"Well we can't focus on the past. We've got a championship to win." I encouraged the kids.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Finn asked.

"The floor's ours." I permitted. Finn then walks up to the front beside me.

"When New Directions won their very first National Championship, we blew our set-list out of the water. All sixteen of us." Finn began, with Tina nodding and smiling in agreement. "Not saying you guys weren't great, but this year was a lot closer. The more, the merrier you know?"

"Exactly." I agreed. "If we want to win, we can't expect to go to Nationals with the bare minimum. We need more members. Reach out to the kids who sit by themselves at lunch. Or the kids that always has their noses in the books."

"I'm not recruiting anyone who's reading the entire 'Fifty Shades of Gray Trilogy' for the third time in a row." Kitty blurted out loud.

"But that's such a good book!" Sugar added. "So I've heard." she managed to play off, causing nearly everyone to slightly laugh. Even me, who chuckled a bit.

"You ain't gotta lie, Unique will admit, it's a very interesting read."

"The outcasts." Marley simply stated with a smile, getting her team back on track.

"That's what we're all about." I agreed with a smile and a shoulder shrug. "So, let's talk recruitment numbers."

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** **And that's the end of that, for now. I wanted to give a bit of insight of how most of the new kids will act. To those who just skipped ahead without reading the first chapter, the LINK to the SYOC information is on my profile.**


	3. 2: At Least Five

_**Author's Note:**_**This chapter begins right where the last one left off. And in case I lost someone, here's the school schedule of William McKinley High (in my story anyway): First, Second, Homeroom (which ND might use to rehearse during school hours or the Cheerios or whatever other clubs and stuff), Third, Lunch, Fourth. Anyway review and enjoy (you know, after you finished reading) :D**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Glee, Fox or anything Glee or Fox related.**

* * *

**_2_**

After a brief meeting/rehearsal in the choir room, the seven teenagers managed to put a number together to perform in the courtyard during lunch (approved by Mr. Schue of course), which was going to start in the next ten minutes or so.

Once third period was finally over, the Glee Club had stood near their stand that was outside in the courtyard. Principal Figgins decided that it would be best for the clubs to promote themselves on the first day of school during lunch for the freshman and all of the other students to sign up. The Glee Club sign up sheets were pretty full, so Sugar provided pink sticky notes that allowed students write their names on them and stick them on the wooden stand.

"That's the last of them." Sugar announced as the others seen the numerous amount of sticky notes (each having a numerous amount of names) covering each piece of the wooden stand.

"There's no way in hell-" Kitty began.

"Or heaven." Joe added.

"We'll watch every last one of these auditions in one day." Kitty continued, ignoring Joe's comment.

"Mr. Schue did say that auditions could take a couple of days." Marley reminded.

"More like a couple of years." Jake sighed as well.

"Everyone, Unique is ready to perform!" she announced to her friends in her typical diva tone, after finishing a water bottle and fixing her black fedora.

"Let's do it!" said an excited Sugar, as she enthusiastically high-fived Eli, almost hitting him the face. Everyone then got in position. The girls (Marley, Sugar, Unique and Kitty in order from left to right) sat down on the stairs, keeping distance from the instruments on their right. Jake stood by the same stairwell Mercedes and his half-brother were on whenever they sung "Empire State of Mind" 3 years back while Joe and Eli found an empty table to sit at. Once everyone was situated, the leader of the group cued the instruments to begin playing with a wink of her right eye.

Within 3 seconds later, the music began playing and the girls were clapping their hands to the beat of the song. Thanks to a numerous amount of singing lessons over Skype with the famous Shelby Corcoran herself, Sugar's voice had transformed into a somewhat raspy and nasal mezzo-soprano, which gave her the solo in this group number.

**Sugar:_  
_**_What, whatever_

**New Directions:**  
_Na na na na na_

**Sugar with New Directions Girls:**  
_What, whatever_

**New Directions Girls:**  
_Na na na na na  
_

By now, most of the students in the courtyard had their attention to the four girls on the stairs and began clapping their hands to the beat of the song as well, before any of the guys even had a chance to sing their solos.

Joe and Eli rose from their seats, and stood facing everyone else as they sung and danced as rehearsed.

**Joe (with Eli):  
**_I woke up late, again,_** (**_gonna get fired for sure this time_**)**_,_  
_So I'll hit, the snooze, and _**(**_sleep till it's 4 in the afternoon_**)  
**_The state _**(Eli:**_ The state_**)**_, I'm in _**(Eli:**_ I'm in_**)**_,_** (**_is bound to land me in the loony bin_**)**_,  
__And I don't care at all _**(Jake: **_What, whatever!_**)**

Jake then joined the rest of the guys, after flipping over a table and luckily landing on his feet, getting an cheer in response from the audience. The guys continued dancing as the girls continued to clap and sit.

**Jake with Joe and Eli:  
**_When the girl you like thinks you're gay_  
**  
Sugar with New Directions Girls:  
**_What, whatever!_

**Jake with Joe and Eli:  
**_You got a bunch of bills you can't pay_

**Sugar with New Directions Girls:**  
_What, whatever!_

**Jake with Joe and Eli:**  
_When nothing's ever going your way _**(Joe:**_ Your way!_**)**

**Sugar with New Directions Girls:**  
_What, whatever!_

**Jake with New Directions:**  
_When you've fall out of luck,_  
_And you're feeling stuck, say,_  
_So, what, whatever_

Once Jake finished leading New Directions through the chorus, the girls got up and everyone ran to tables to go stand and sing on them while free-styling to their own accord, or if you're Marley, waving three fingers in the air. Talk about rock-stars.

**New Directions:_  
_**_Hey, hey, life ain't fair,_  
_Three in the air if you just don't care,_  
_Hey, hey, life ain't fair,_  
_Three in the air if you don't care_

It was finally time for the newest recruit to begin rapping, and he was pretty skilled at as he pranced around nearly every table while the rest of the Glee Club were standing on various tables.

Meanwhile, the Skanks found this to be a perfect opportunity to "congratulate the champs" while everyone's attention were on the oblivious singing and dancing fools who left the stand unattended. The four amigas quietly made their way to the the wooden stand that would have read "Glee Club" had it not been for the Sugar's sticky notes.

**Eli:  
**_We're going out, on the town again,_  
_You better find a hot tub, cause we're jumping in,_  
_Cause you know _**(New Directions: **_We know_**)**_ that today straight sucked,_  
_And if you don't give a, what, I don't give a what_

_We're going out, on the town again,_  
_You better find a hot tub, cause we're jumping in,_  
_Cause you know _**(New Directions: **___We know_**)**___ that today straight sucked,  
____And if you don't give a, what, I don't give a what,_

Eli then joined Joe and Sugar on the table they were standing on, as the performance was coming to an end. The courtyard soon became a huge dancing mob of students as New Directions sing the chorus one more time with Unique's belts of course.

"Zo, didn't you bring a lighter?" The Mack asked the ginger who was pulling the fireworks out of her bag while crouching behind the wooden stand.

"I thought you'd have it. You're the one going through three blunts in an hour." she replied in a whisper.

"Here, damn." Sheila said, offering her lighter she retrieved out of her pocket.

**Jake with Joe and Eli:  
****(Unique:**_ Hey!_**)**_When the girl you like thinks you're gay_  
**  
Sugar with New Directions Girls:  
**_What, whatever!_

**Jake with Joe and Eli:  
**_You got a bunch of bills you can't pay_

**Sugar with New Directions Girls:**  
_What, whatever!_

**Jake with Joe and Eli:**  
_When nothing's ever going your way _**(Unique:**_ Your way!_**)**

**Sugar with New Directions Girls:**  
_What, whatever!_

**Jake with New Directions:**  
_When you've fall out of luck,_

**Jake and Unique with New Directions:**  
_And you're feeling stuck, say,_  
_So, what, whatever_

**New Directions:_  
_**_Hey, hey, life ain't fair _**(Unique:**_ Ain't Fair!_**)**_,_  
_Three in the air if you just don't care _**(Unique:**_ Don't Care_**)**_,_

"Aw shit, run!" The Mack warned as she accidentally dropped the lit match on the side of the stand, being the first of the four to escape. Ronnie, Sheila and Zoey weren't far behind until Zoey stopped, realizing that she left her bag.

_Hey, hey, life ain't fair _**(Unique:** _Hey!_**)**_,_  
_Three in the air if you don't care_**  
**

**New Directions:_  
_**_Na na n-_

And with a blink of an eye, the promotional stand used to represent New Directions was covered like an inferno after the sound of fireworks went off, causing the sky to rain sticky notes engulfed in flames.

"New Directions! Principal's Office! NOW!" a familiar elderly female yelled into her Cheerio colored megaphone.

* * *

"Mr. Schue, why do I always seem to run into an issue with you and your Glee Club every year?" Rajarshi's uncle asked his employee as he and his other seven kids with Coach Sylvester stood in the principal's office.

"It wasn't their fault! They had nothing to do with it!" Mr. Schuester defended.

"Oh Will, it's never your fault. It's not your fault that your first wife faked a pregnancy, or that your second wife is a nutcase or that-"

"Stop it Sue!" the history teacher yelled back before anything else was said.

"Principal Figgins, we've found the guilty party." Donna Jones, secretary for William McKinley High School, announced as she walks inside the office with Zoey Bradley.

"She's the one who's been stealing my lunch?"

"No, actually that's me. Your wife makes pretty decent sandwiches." Sylvester admitted with a bit of pride, which was evident in her smirk.

"No sir, she's the reason for the fire." Mrs. Jones informed.

"Oh, thank you." Principal Figgins said to the secretary before she walked back to the desk. "Well this doesn't surprise me."

"Did you have fun setting fire to the rain Adele?" the cheer coach sarcastically asked the sophomore.

"That's a good one." Jake muttered to himself, or at least so he thought until he earned somewhat of a disapproving look from Marley that also had a half-smirk because she couldn't lie, that pun was a good one. Especially since Zoey was also a red-head and pale.

"Nice to see you too Emmanuel." Zoey greeted with a sarcastic smile, ignoring the elderly lady.

"Do you know that your little stunt could have burned down the courtyard like 'Fahrenheit 451'?"

"That's actually one of my favorite books."

"Ms. Bradley, I'm afraid I'll have to expel you." Principal Figgins warned. Damn, talk about a bad ass. The legend, Noah Puckerman a.k.a Puck, himself hadn't even been offered an expulsion on the first day.

"What?! It's only the first day of school!" Zoey protested.

"And apparently your last." Kitty blurted, making fun of the situation at hand.

"No one's talking to you Barbie." Zoey warned as she pointed at Kitty while keeping her eyes on Principal Figgins. "I will never hear the end of it from my parents if you do this me. It wasn't even my fault." she continued.

"Did you bring the fireworks?"

"Yes." answered the sophomore in a reluctant tone. "But I didn't light the match."

"There wouldn't be a match to light if you didn't bring the explosives on school grounds!"

"I'll serve detention for the rest of the year, just please don't expel me." Zoey pleaded.

"I'll give you three options, Ms. Bradley. You can either: get expelled, clean the entire courtyard everyday after school by yourself until the year's over, or join Glee Club." Principal Figgins suggested, with the student's faces cringing to the first two options.

"Are you serious? What if I don't make the cuts?"

"That's where the Glee Club's punishment comes in. In addition to a week of detention for leaving the stand unattended, you must allow Zoey Bradley into your Glee Club." the American-Indian announced.

"But, Principal Figgins, you see-"

"Oh, come on Will! For the past four years, you've been in this very office arguing that the arts change people for the better. Look at all of the alumni students that were a part of New Directions. Each one of them now are enrolled in some type of schooling, with most being enrolled in an out-of-state school. Plus, if all of your students wouldn't have left to go singing and dancing on the tables, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Can you sing?" Mr. Schue asks curiously.

"Like it'll matter. If Sugar can get in the club, anyone can." Kitty yet again commented.

"Wow, you're just a bitch to everyone."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Ladies." Principal Figgins advised.

"Well then." Mr. Schue began. "Zoey Bradley, this is New Directions. New Directions, this is Zoey Bradley." he introduced. The group, minus Kitty, greeted Zoey with a wave as she did the same half-heartedly.

"Better known as the group to ruin America's Top 40's on an everyday basis." Sue blurted out.

"Now that's been taken care, please leave my office quietly." the principal requested, leaving the New Directions, Zoey, Mr. Schue and Sue to comply to his demands.

"Everyday this week we'll be meeting in the auditorium to watch auditions. You don't have to come, but if you want to show us what you got that'd be great." Mr. Schue informed the newest member of New Directions as the others idly waited by to see the young girl's reaction.

"Okay." Zoey said, putting on another one of her infamous sarcastic smiles before departing from her now fellow Glee Club members. Be careful what you wish for, because Karma's a bitch.

"So what's your problem?" Will asked, after the other kids dispersed to their own classes, leaving only him and his frenemy alone together.

"I don't have a problem Will."

"Yes you do! It's like every other year you're either helping me, hurting me or both and I'm getting tired of your crap Sue!"

"Don't worry Will. Once the plans to cure William McKinley from the fatal disease known as 'Glee Club' are finalized, you'll be the last to know." the female replied sarcastically, before leaving a rather pissed off Will.

* * *

**_Miguel_**

You know what I don't understand? Why I am automatically placed in Spanish II. Yes, I'm Mexican and I'm fairly fluent but that doesn't give them the right to just throw me in here. Plus, Spanish I would have been an easy A. I haven't see any of the gringos placed in advanced English.

Well there isn't much to complain about this year. This year, Miguel Alvarez is the starting Right Midfielder for the McKinley Titans' Soccer Team. That, and they are some chicas bonitas en mi clase de español that could use a little help with the language, if you get what I'm saying. Chances are, they're probably here to stare at Sr. Martinez all day.

None of the guys (from soccer) decided to take the class, stating that they'd never use Spanish in their life. That's why I only speak Spanish at home. It's not cool here and I don't feel like becoming the laughing stock of the sophomore class, or to Phil and Bobby for that matter. Especially since I grew up in Lima Heights.

As I'm sitting there, basically bored out of mind before the class starts, Kitty and her attractive friend walk in and seat in the desk in front of me. Who didn't know Kitty? She could make your life into a living hell, rumor has it. I also recognize her friend, she's in Glee. The chick with the brown-ish colored hair that's wearing some expensive yellow-ish dress (that you think would only be found on supermodels) turns to look around the room and notices me and waves. I waved back, obviously. Kitty didn't look too friendly.

"Are you good at Spanish?"

"I'm Mexican."

"Lucky me." the girl said, clapping like crazy at the fact that she found someone to cheat off of. "The name's Sugar."

"Miguel." I greeted back as we shook hands.

"And she's not interested." Kitty added as she separated our hands by pulling Sugar's.

"Wow, Kitty does have claws."

"And I'm not afraid to bite either."

"Sounds pretty kinky to me." I teased with a wink, shutting Kitty Wilde up for the first time as she turns while Sugar laughs.

"You're funny, I like him." Sugar commented as she turned back around after the bell rang.

"And I'd like for him to be on the other side of the boarder." the bitch Cheerio commented, as she turned to glance at me then back to face the front of the class. And it's times like these where being a Mexican isn't cool.

* * *

"It's not like we were flirting! I was just making conversation! Small talk! Someone's gotta help me with my Spanish." Sugar Motta explained to Kitty as the two females walk inside the choir room to meet with the other Gleeks briefly before the auditions began.

"Look Snow White, even though you're more of a Spray Tan Orange, Miguel Alvarez is an apple that you don't wanna bite of. And as much fun as it is to insult you at every opportunity I get, I still somehow love you as a friend." the Cheerio explained in what was probably the nicest way possible. "Aren't you still dating Artie anyway?"

"Of course!" Sugar proudly declared as other members began making their way inside.

"So Finn's in the auditorium watching the kids. Here's the plan!" Mr. Schue demanded as he walked in the choir room once again. "Group A, which consists of Marley, Jake, Unique, Sugar, Finn and I, will sit in the auditorium to take notes and record the favorable auditions." he continued as he wrote "Group A" on the board, with the initials of the members of Group A underneath.

"So what's everyone else doing?" Eli asked on behalf of everyone else who was assumed to be on Group B.

"Great question!" Mr. Schue praised as he wrote "Group B" on the board. "Eli, Tina, Kitty and Joe will stay in here to announce who's auditioning next and to make sure nothing goes wrong. Sugar will be sure to text all four of you to send the next person in. After this week, we'll watch all of the auditions we recorded and make decisions from there."

"There's no way!" Tina immediately denied. "How can we fit one hundred plus students in a choir room?"

"Today and tomorrow, anyone who's last name begins with A through M will be auditioning today. Wednesday and Thursday, anyone with the last name N through Z will then go. Friday will be open just in case someone didn't make it on either of the days." Mr. Schue again explained. "So, are we all set?"

The students nodded at the rhetorical question. "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

Waiting for what felt like an eternity, the New Directions with Mr. Schue walked on stage from the backstage. Of course everyone cheered, they're somewhat up to par with the Cheerios and the Football players socially.

"Welcome everyone!" the history teacher introduced. "As most of you know I'm Mr. Schuester, history teacher and director of the two time reigning champions!" he continued enthusiastically, once again causing the audience to cheer just like he wanted.

"Now, there's at least over a hundred willing students here at William McKinley High School that want to audition. We need at least five more. For today and tomorrow, anyone with last names beginning with A through M will audition. On Wednesday and Thursday, everyone with last names N through Z will then audition. We'll still be holding auditions for anyone on Friday. Got it?" he asked the audience, who most responded with either a head nod or a "yeah".

"So everyone with a last name that begins with N through Z, adios. Everyone else, meet Tina and Finn in the choir room for further instructions. Good luck!" Mr. Schue demanded. The students rose quick and were leaving at a pretty fast pace.

* * *

_**Rajarshi**_

Once the fifty odd students smashed together to fit in the choir room almost like bees in a jar, we all took a number and had to wait until our number was called. After Finn left for the auditorium, two other males and a female entered to accompany Tina. And not just any female...

The same Cheerio I ran into.

Luckily, she didn't notice me. I wouldn't have pegged her to be a girl in Glee Club though. Whatever floats her boat, I guess.

Most of the students were either standing by or sitting in the chairs. As Ursula would name, the poor unfortunate souls (including me) were sitting on the floor and wow did I just make a _Little Mermaid_ reference? I'd throw a slushy at my face too.

A guy who I thought was in my Algebra II class walks in. By his nervous facial expression and what looks like water splashed on his face, I can tell he was freaking out.

Sighing, he takes a spot that wasn't so far from me.

"Someone stole your seat, huh?" I asked, initiating the conversation.

"Yeah." he said in disappointment while brushing his hands through his brown hair.

"Well if you're a good enough singer, you'll get your spot back for the rest of the year." I said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Thanks." he thanked gratefully with a smile forming on his face. "I'm Cli-"

"What in Buddha's name are you doing here?" the blonde Cheerio interrupted in a tone that wasn't very welcoming as she slowly approached me. I might need to rethink this whole Glee Club thing.

"Auditioning for Glee Club, or at least that's what I plan on doing." I replied as I scooted my butt closer to a wall. Tina and the other two guys also follow behind the blonde while the other guy watches from where I was sitting previously.

"Kitty, you know him?" one of the guys asked.

"Sorta."

"I'm Joe Hart. Senior at William McKinley." the other introduced, offering a hand shake.

"Rajarshi." I also introduced as I rose. "Rajarshi Figgins." I continued, shaking his hand.

"Eli Brown." the other guy introduced, as I also shook his hand as well.

"Wait, did you say Figgins?" Tina asked me.

"As in Principal Figgins?" Kitty added.

"Yeah, he's my uncle."

"Figures." Kitty commented before the four checked their phones for a text message they all received simultaneously. "Number 9!" Kitty yelled.

"That's me." I announced as I pulled out the little white index card that had a "9" written in blue marker from my pocket.

"Good luck man." Joe wished as he patted my back.

"Break a leg." Kitty managed to say as I got to the door.

"Thanks." I thanked, turning around before leaving the choir room.

"No, I mean it. Break your leg." she corrected, killing some of the confidence I had. I waved to the guy I was talking to earlier, who gave me a "thumbs up" back as I walked out the door.

* * *

**_Will_**

The walk from the choir room to the auditorium wasn't a far of a walk. The next person arrived within a minute at most. He walked in a waved at everyone at the table as he dropped his bag in a chair. He looked very familiar though.

"Hello, what's your name?" I formally asked as he finally stepped in front of the vintage styled microphone that was center stage with a bright spotlight.

"I'm Rajarshi Figgins and I'll-"

"Wait, as in Principal Figgins?" Sugar asked.

"Yes, he's my uncle." he informed in somewhat of reluctant tone. He's the nephew that Figgins had been talking about since the summer! Hopefully everything he said about him was true. "Anyway, I'm Rajarshi Figgins and I'll be singing 'Tonight' by _John Legend_."

"Whenever your ready." I told him. After that, he had began exhaling and inhaling for a few times before he gave the band a head nod to cue the music.

He started the song off soft, with what I assumed was a high ranged baritenor voice. Amazing so far.

**Rajarshi:**  
_Ah, alright._

_Ain't this what you came for?_  
_Don't you wish you came, oh_  
_Girl what you're playing for?_  
_Ah, come on_

Rajarshi was singing with his eyes closed. Before he even finished the first verse, Sugar and Unique began cheering him on.

_Come on, let me kiss that_  
_Ooh, I know you miss that_  
_What's wrong, let me fix that_  
_Twist that_

Finally, Rajarshi opened his eyes and directed his eyes at us. This was the first audition Marley started recording. The others were so downright horrible, Sugar auditioned better than most of the them. The other girls were recording this on their cellphones, which he didn't seem to mind. Everyone was either nodding their heads or mouthing the lyrics. Rajarshi even began to smile as his voice got stronger.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

_I don't wanna brag, but I'll be_  
_The best you ever had_

Then the song was headed straight for the second verse with a lot more confidence, which was shown as Rajarshi's smile grown bigger.

_I hit you with the best stroke,  
Freestyle and the breaststroke  
Til you blowin' cigarette smoke  
And now the bed's broke  
So what we gon' do now  
Freak it, round two now  
Work it out, then we cool down  
Cool down_

Alas, the young boy showed off his belting ability which was impressive. Don't get me wrong, Finn and Blaine were an amazing duo of a baritenor and tenor respectively but Rajarshi blew this song out of the water!

_Hey! I'll let you know!_  
_Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_  
_Tonight, you need that, tonight believe that!_  
_Tonight, I'll be the best you ever had!_

_I don't wanna brag, but I'll be_  
_The best you ever had_

_Yeah,'cause I'll be_  
_The best you ever had_

After his audition, all six of us gave him the standing ovation he deserved. The girls were even cheering yelling encore. Being polite, he bowed.

"Rojur-" Finn began, mispronouncing his name.

"It's Rajarshi."

"Rajarshi, that was great." he corrected himself as we all sat down.

"You are the best that Unique's ever had." Unique commented, causing everyone to laugh.

"I agree. I've never heard a voice like that in my four years of directing Glee Club. You'll be going places buddy." I praised.

"Thanks." he said into the microphone as his smile was disappearing, before leaving the stage to go get his bag. Something seemed to bother him...

* * *

_**Evelyn**_

William McKinley isn't so bad; once you get over the whole "everyone staring at the new kid" kinda vibe. The classes are a hell lot easier and everyone's not a snooty little bitch who thinks he/she is better than everyone else. Who would have guessed?

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into my uncle's house. For some unknown reason, my parents decided to ship me off to Uncle Marco's during the summer to stay with him for a while. Okay, well maybe getting suspended from a very expensive private school with parents that have a reputation to maintain could be a valid reason. The bitch shouldn't have pushed me first, she knew I took boxing classes.

"Hey there kiddo!" he greets after walking down the stairs. "How's school?"

"Decent."

"Singing with fireworks going off during lunch is decent?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"The school called?"

"Yup." he replies as his peaked in the fridge for something to eat. "Gonna work on the car today?"

"I might. She needs a tune up." I answered as I slammed myself onto the longer dark blue couch. Over the summer, I managed to buy most of a black 1968 Pontiac Firebird for fifteen bucks. A pretty good deal for a piece of junk. At least it has tires, dirty seats and most of a damaged engine. Not to mention it needing a serious paint job.

Long story short, I need a job.

"Why are you so interested in cars? You're suppose to be into boys and ponies and anything covered in pink or that's sparkly."

"I don't know." was all I could say while shrugging my shoulders. "And anything that's pink or sparkly deserves a special tenth circle in hell."

"So you're not a lesbian?" he joked while preparing a sandwich.

"Not yet. Though most girls here are a lot better looking that the guys." I replied with a wink.

After getting my lazy butt up, I went upstairs to change out of a cute crop top, shorts, leather jacket and a fedora to match into my old and stained denim high-waist shorts and my dingy white wife-beater top. Then I head straight for the garage with my I-Pod to work on ol' Betsy (Yeah I named her, big deal..).

I carefully lift the hood to look at the engine. Getting distracted by the catchy tune of _Selena Gomez_'s "Come and Get It" coming from my I-Pod, I start singing along to it while checking the belts.

**Me:  
**_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na  
__Na na na na_  
_Na na na na_

_When you're ready come and get it  
__Na na na na  
__Na na na na  
__Na na na na_

Before getting finished with the first hook, Uncle Marco walks in with a surprised look on his face while watching me. He then stops the I-Pod.

"Hey!?"

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Not many people do." I replied, trying not to make it such a big deal. But it was. Maybe missing one or two recitals wasn't that major, but completely forgetting the fact that you signed me up for singing lessons was another freaking story.

"You know, you could audition for Glee Club." he suggests.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." he replied. "I've heard alot of stories about those group of kids. All of the alumni that graduated this year and last year that were in Glee Club are in some type of schooling, their grades got better and they've changed for the better."

"How do you figure out these things?"

"Julie was the obstetrician to one of the kids and she was invited to her graduation." Uncle Marco explained. He, Julie and another guy were the only obstetricians in Lima. And though they were very competitive, they liked to gossip like the little Cheerios at school.

"Oh."

"Just audition. It's not gonna kill ya, kid." Uncle Marco advised.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll take ol' Betsy to the dump." the middle aged man suggested to me.

"You're bluffing." I protested. It was never in Uncle Marco's nature to suck the fun out of one's life. He's "the fun uncle", please, as if.

I wasn't worried till I heard him yell "Try me!" as he left the garage. I wasn't enjoying this one little bit.

* * *

**_Will_**

After Rajarshi's audition, we were all pretty disappointed with the auditions that followed after. The kids are starting to get bored and I'm starting to get a little worried.

The 19th candidate had just arrived and I was honestly getting tired, resting my head on the palm of my head. He waved at us with a smile and we waved back, somewhat half-heartedly. And it's not like we had something against him, we were just tired. His gray v-neck sweater and glasses sorta remind me of Artie a bit. I just hope his voice does too.

"Hey there, what's your name?" I asked yet again for what felt like the 50th time already.

"Clifford Miller, though everyone calls me Cliff." he responded with his hands in his navy skinny jean pockets. "I'll be singing 'Red' by _Taylor Swift_." he continued. An interesting song choice for a guy, this should be good.

"Interesting. Proceed."

The guy took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes before the music started. His cover of the song wasn't as upbeat as the original and the instruments only included piano, drums and an acoustic guitar.

**Cliff:  
**_Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_  
_Loving her is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

Another audition that took us all by surprise; I was scared that this audition was going to be a joke at first, like Brett's rendition of "Don't Stop Believin'". All hope hadn't been lost just yet.

_Losing her was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing her was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving her was red_  
_Loving her was red_

_Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from her is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Red  
Loving her was red_

It was a lot shorter than most, but I'd rather have a short yet awesome audition rather than one that's long and not as awesome. It was a lot slower too, but enjoyable none the less. After he'd opened his eyes, he witnessed the six of us giving our second standing ovation.

"Good job kid." Jake praised.

"Thanks."

"Why Taylor Swift?" Finn asked.

"Well thanks to my brother's girlfriend, I've had it stuck in my head for a while. Plus, I thought it'd give me an edge if I tried something different."

"I think you could have literally sang anything else and you're audition would have been just as great." I also complimented.

"You're also pretty cute." Sugar interrupted, with Unique agreeing with a few head nods, causing Cliff to blush.

"I meant what I said, you're a great singer. Thank you so much."

"Thank you guys."

* * *

_**Avery**_

My number was bound to get called any second now, I was #20. Tapping my foot nervously, I almost jumped sky high when Kitty Wilde yelled out "Next!". I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that I was nervous or if it was because of Kitty. Both were solid reasons.

Slowly, I rose from the red chair I was sitting in to validate to Kitty, Eli, Tina and Joe that I was in fact the twentieth candidate to audition.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there." Joe greeted. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

'_I'll need it..._'

The walk from the choir room to the auditorium felt like tightrope walking across New York City. Slow and scary. As I finally entered, everyone's eyes are directed at me. Smiling, I waved as I made my way to the piano.

"Name?" Mr. Schuester asked as I was getting my sheet music situated.

"Aver-" I began to say, before I witnessed most of the sheet music flying out of my hands onto the stage.

Great start so far.

"Sorry." I apologized as I quickly grabbed the sheets of paper and rearranged them. "Avery Johnson. My name is Avery Johnson."

"What are you going to sing for us today, Avery?"

"I'll, um, be singing an, uh, an acoustic version of 'This Is Me' by _Demi Lovato_." I nervously rambled.

"I'm sorry, could repeat the name of the song?"

"'This Is Me'." I managed to say as a knot was forming inside my throat.

"Okay, whenever you're ready."

I began playing the chords until I accidentally hit the wrong key.

"I'll just restart." I muttered. Playing the chords again, I again made the same mistake only this time a tear came falling. This could be it for me.

"Hey." Mr. Schue called out. "There are plenty of things in life to be nervous about. This shouldn't be one of them. Just take a breath, calm down and start over." he encouraged, just before I thought all was over.

Taking his advice, I closed my eyes and began breathing in and out of my nose, meditating almost. I opened my eyes and again attempted the chords for a third time.

So far, it was successful.

**Me:  
**_I've always been the kind of girl_  
_That hid my face_  
_So afraid to tell the world_  
_What I've got to say_  
_But I have this dream_  
_Right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show_  
_It's time to let you know_

After the first verse, the string section of the orchestra joined me in the chorus. While singing, I kept my eyes on my hands. I'd forgotten all about the knot I had in my throat or the butterflies in my stomach.

_This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

_Yeah_  
_Yeah, oh_

I made sure my voice gradually got stronger throughout the song. No one wants someone who just yells during every number. That'd be annoying and straining on the vocal chords, a tip I learned from Rachel's blog.

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Yeah, there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me  
This is me_

After showcasing my belting ability, I ended the song on a soft note after singing the post-chorus.

_Now I've found who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

I quickly turn my head to hear and witness an applause. And not just an applause, a standing ovation. I slowly rose from the piano stool and curtsied politely.

"You go on girl and sing your little heart out. Unique approves."

"My favorite audition so far." Marley commented on with a smile.

"Thank you."

"A rough start." Mr. Schue began with a tone that was somewhat disappointing. My smile was withering away. "But an amazing audition overall! Good job Avery, thank you." he continued, causing my smile to return.

"Thank you." I repeated as I began to pack my things into my bag, leaving the stage with a sense of confidence and pride.

* * *

_**Second Author's Note:**_ **I know most of the characters aren't introduced yet and I apologize. Hopefully, I'll be able to do so in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait :/**

**Oh and P.S: If you're reading this, the cast list should be up by now :D**


	4. 3: Looking For Recruits

_**Author's Note:**_** Well, in case you haven't realized, the cast list is up. ****Link on the profile. ****I had a feeling I'd lose followers, oh well. I have a request in mind for all that's reading (yes, even those who absolutely hate my work). You know how you can send in requests to the Fanfiction mods, yes? Recently, I sent in a request stating that A.) They should somehow make it possible to add an introduction and an epilogue (like how we add/post chapters) and B.) They should also somehow make it to where you can also rate a Fanfiction story (from one to five stars) so that way a reader would be more compelled to read a four to five star Fanfiction, rather than going off of the summary. If you think this is a good idea, send in the request and TELL EVERYONE. If more people request it, then it's more likely to become a reality here, hopefully. **

**I apologize for the extra long A/N this chapter. Anyway, here's the third chapter folks! So sit back, relax and most importantly...enjoy.**

**Once again, I do not own the following: Glee, Fox or anything Glee or Fox related. And I also do not own any of the songs ever mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_**3**_

"We've been here for forty minutes and only three kids have shown us that they don't suck. Why are we still here?" Jake Puckerman complained as Group A makes their way inside the choir room during their break to discuss the auditions thus far.

"Who?" the alumna asked

"Rajarshi Figgins-" Mr. Schue began.

"Eww." Kitty interrupted.

"Cliff Miller and Avery Johnson."

"Cool." the dreaded hair senior commented.

"We still have 80+ students to audition, there's gotta be other students." Mr. Schue encouraged.

"How did you recruit the original twelve members?" Marley asked.

"Mr. Schue heard me sing in shower. I also heard Sam singing in the shower." Finn stated.

"Oh, that's doesn't spell pedophile." Kitty said.

"No, not like the shower scene in 'Pitch Perfect'. He was just there and-"

"Please stop talking, you're making the situation more awkward than it already is." Tina advised.

"No, Finn has a point." Mr. Schue stated as an idea just clicked.

"Shower stalking?"

"There's a name for it?" Jake asked Sugar.

"Honey, there's a name for everything nowadays." Unique reassured.

"No guys, we have to look for the members ourselves." Mr. Schue explained, putting the kids back on track. "When I first started New Directions, only five people auditioned. Four months later, we won our very first Sectionals trophy. We have to look harder."

"Or we could lower our standards and accept deaf-tone, rhythm-less members?" Kitty suggested. "No? Just making sure."

* * *

_**Caleb**_

Detention's a joke. As always, Ms. Doosenbury wasn't here and probably wouldn't arrive until the last five minutes like always. By then, I'm either drinking, smoking, or doing whatever the hell I feel like and everyone else is doing the same damn thing. And she's not going to stop us, she usually runs out of the classroom crying to Principal Figgins about her sorry ass life. It gets pretty fucking funny sometimes.

I was the first to arrive. I took my usual seat in the back (on the table) and took out my I-Pod. After hitting shuffle a bunch of times, my favorite song 'Kiss Land' by _The Weeknd_ was playing through my headphones. Caught up in the song, I didn't realize I was singing aloud.

**Me:  
**_When I got on stage, she swore I was six feet tall_  
_But when she put it in her mouth she can't seem to reach mine_  
_Ballin' ain't an issue for me, I'll make a hundred stacks right back next week_  
_Do it all again, I'm feeding off the wrong thing, the wrong thing_

_And I'll admit baby, I'm a little camera shy_  
_But exceptions can be made baby, cause you're too damn fly_  
_For what it's worth, I hope you enjoy the show_  
_Cause if you're back here only takin' pictures_  
_You gon' have to take your ass home_

No one bothered to show so far while I was singing. I didn't care if the lyrics were "dirty". Hell, I didn't care for a lot of things. Or at least, that's what people keep telling me. It's my favorite song, so deal! I shouldn't have came either.

_Cause the only thing you're takin' is your clothes off_  
_Go 'head girl, strip it down, close your mouth  
__I just wanna hear your body talk_

_Get on top of that thang girl_  
_Get on top of that thang girl_  
_Oh girl_  
_Don't hold back_  
_Get on top of that thang girl_  
_Get on top of that thang girl_

"HEY!" a voice yelled, interrupting me. And it wasn't just any person. It was the history teaching Glee Club director himself in the flesh. Auditions must have been over by now. Better him than Ms. Doosenbury. He was a lot more attractive than that hag. Yeah, I said it. Attractive. I wouldn't dare tell anyone in public or private for that matter. I guess I'm a freaking closeted bi-sexual. I dig chicks, as many could tell you but I secretly dig some guys too. Some guys like Mr. Schue.

"Oh, sup?" I greeted, cutting off my I-Pod.

"Not much." Mr. Schue replied. "I'll be doing detention duty today watching Glee Club and I couldn't help but notice that you're an amazing singer Caleb."

"I'm okay." I shrugged off, not making a big deal of it, trying to keep my cool.

"You should audition. We could use the guys right now." He offered.

"I probably won't though."

Mr. Schue then approached me, with his blues eyes staring at my brown ones. It wasn't creepy close or as close as I might have wanted it to be, but it was a lot closer than we were. Probably about half an arm length.

"Look, I know you might find it lame but it could really change your life around."

"Why would I want to change?"

"Well, it could help with your grades and you could actually show up. And the girls and the popularity and the drugs might be in front of you now but sooner or later time's gonna catch up and you would have wished you listened to me." he explained. "So you can either join Glee and start making something of yourself or you can rot with the girls, popularity and the money. Your call." he advised, before turning to clean the white board.

Like I'd ever join Glee...

* * *

_**Elle**_

"Hello Elle!" said the very peppy and upbeat counselor known as the newly wed Mrs. Schuester. Out of all of the school counselors I've had to see, Ms. Pillsbury - I mean, Mrs. Schuester - was my favorite. For one thing, she was very clean and it actually seems like she cares about her students. She also remembers to call me Elle instead of Amelia.

I nodded my head as a greeting while taking my usual seat.

"So how's your sophomore year?"

"Okay, I guess." I replied, my eyes directed at the squeaky-clean apple on her desk. I could almost see my reflection.

"Has anyone had a case of sticky fingers lately?" she asked. I shook my head no as I took two pencils and began drumming the chair on the seat I was sitting in. Apparently I have kleptomania as well as Asperger's. Which, I guess makes sense looking back at all of the library books under my bed that I never read in elementary school. Or the random bursts of yelling every now and then.

"Do you have anything else you want to talk about?" she asked again as both of our eyes were glued to the pencils in my hand. I again shook my head no. "You must really like music, huh Elle?"

"It's alright."

"I think you should audition for Glee." she suggested.

"NO!" I yelled. I wasn't a big person on change. Never have been, never will. Everyday, after school, I'd drink a can of Mountain Dew with added sugar (yeah, so what, get over it) do my homework and study then sleep. And no extra-curricular activity was going to change that.

"Alright, fine." she gave up. "I do want you to come by my office once school's out, if that's okay with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring much about it.

"Good." she said as she clapped her hands eight times, softly due to the fact that she knew that I didn't like loud noises even though I tend to yell myself. "Oh, and by the way, I'm doing a survey on what the student body's favorite song is. What's yours?" she asked me out of the blue.

"I really like 'What Is And Should Never Be' by _Led Zeppelin_."

"Yes!" is what I believe I heard her say as she wrote it down on her small notebook.

"What?"

"Nothing." she quickly defended. "Have an amazing day!"

I nodded my head and shoved the pencils in my pocket before heading out of her office to go to first period.

"Wait, Elle, my pencils! Give my back my pencils!"

* * *

_**Will**_

"I missed watching the kids the choir room." Kitty stated after the thirteenth audition. "I can't even watch any of these auditions without coming up with a list of coincidental murders."

"You do realize that he's still here?" Eli pointed out in a whisper as the guy was leaving the auditorium.

"Like it was any surprise to him that he sucked?"

"That's Kitty for ya. Bitchy and ruthless." Tina characterized.

"Will!" I heard my wife yell as she dragged a girl in the auditorium before I could interject. The girl had blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes and pale skin, like Kurt's almost.

"I said no!" the girl begged. I got up to meet Em and the other girl at the door, leaving the kids at the desk.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all." Em said while the girl nodded yes. "I actually have an auditioneer for you."

"Um, okay but she'll have to wait in the choir room if she wants to audition."

"I don't, she's forcing me!"

"Why are you forcing her?"

"She can sing Will and I mean really sing!" my red-headed wife explained.

"I believe you Em but it's bad enough that I have to deal with one student who doesn't want to be in Glee, I don't think I need another. That'll just bring the club's energy down."

"Right, I understand." she said, somewhat disappointed. "I just thought it'd help both you and Elle. Remember all of the cool kids who didn't want to join before then?"

"None of the kids were forced."

"Framing a guy for drugs to join Glee isn't by force." I heard Kitty mutter.

"Alright." Emma agreed. "I'm apologize Elle."

"It's okay." she said as she was finally released.

"Text Sugar that we're ready." I demanded, getting back to the table.

* * *

Finally! William McKinley's first Friday of the school year couldn't arrive any sooner for the students. Today was also the last day that the New Directions were holding auditions and boy do they need more boys or what?

Realizing that her uncle got serious as he hid ol' Besty's tires and keys somewhere in his house, junior Evelyn Battle wandered around in the halls to find Mr. Schue so she could actually audition. After checking his classroom, she made her way down to the choir room.

_'Yup, that's them...'_, she thought as she could recall a few of the members that were singing and dancing on the tables Monday, hanging out in the choir room before first period began. And they seemed happy too, so maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing for little ol' Eve.

"Hey, do you guys know where I can find Mr. Schue?" she asked politely as she entered the choir room.

"Because we know where he is every second of the day." a familiar blonde cheerleader responded as the rest silently shook their head no.

"Thanks anyway." Eve stated, before waving goodbye to the Gleeks. She didn't want to let whoever that blonde cheerleader was get to her, it was probably best to just ignore her.

"No problem." Kitty shot back sarcastically just as Eve made it to the doorway.

"Okay, what's your problem?" Eve asked the girl, dropping the whole polite act.

"Don't worry honey, she ain't racist;" blurted Unique, "she just hates everyone equally."

"She just hates us a little less." Jake added, referring to the kids in Glee.

"Did I hurt your feelings or offend you in anyway?"

"No, I just don't like your attitude."

"Not many people do, get over it."

"Is everything okay in here?" Mr. Schue asked as he entered the classroom, leaving behind the classwork he had planned for his first period.

"Crystal." both Eve and Kitty "reassured" simultaneously.

"I actually wanted to make sure that I could audition for Glee later on today." Eve stated.

"Of course! Just make sure that the orchestra gets the sheet music for your song."

"Okay, thanks!" Eve replied. "See ya guys later." she farewelled as she exits the choir room.

"What's with the new kids this year?" Kitty asked to herself, receiving the "I-know-you-didn't-just-ask-that-question" look from almost everyone.

* * *

Once after leaving the choir room for first period with the only people they'd bother talking to, Marley and Kitty were on their way to Chemistry.

"I just want to get these auditions over with already." Kitty complained as the two sat beside each other.

"You're telling me." Marley agreed, for once, which was a bit odd for the both of them. As the students began flocking inside the classroom, a familiar blonde makes her way to the back, walking right past the two juniors.

"Kitty, please don't sa-" Marley began as she noticed Kitty staring at the girl intently.

"Don't worry, this cat declawed herself at the door," Kitty reassured, "she's the girl that Mrs. Schuester tried to get to audition yesterday."

"Maybe we should talk to her." the brunette suggested.

"The girl's crazy!" Kitty tried to warn.

"How?"

"Who adds mustard to their salad during lunch? Not this girl!" Kitty exemplified.

"Well maybe it tastes good."

"Or she's crazy!"

"Or you can ask me yourself." Elle yelled from across the room, almost embarrassing the two. Marley went to go join her as did Kitty, in a reluctant fashion.

"So you can sing?" Marley asked. The girl nodded her head nervously as she looked at the two. "You can audition today, if you want."

"Mrs. Schuester still has the sheet music." Elle said, mainly to herself.

"Look here kid!" Kitty began, getting a bit fed up. "You can either grow the balls to audition or don't show up at all. Your choice."

"Actually, I'd rather have a vagina. Those take a pounding." the sophomore joked, causing Marley to laugh and Kitty to leave the two, disgusted.

"So, will you audition for us?" Marley asked again. "For me at least? I promise you, it'll be alot fun and if you don't like it you can leave whenever."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Elle said, giving in with a smile.

"I'm Marley by the way."

"Elle."

* * *

"I was definitely right," Finn whispered, "we don't have our Rachel's, Mercedes', Mike's or Brittany's." he continued.

"Told you so." Tina whispered back.

"How many more students?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Two." Tina clarified in a tired tone after checking the list.

"Next!" Kitty yelled after the last candidate, who had done a horrendous cover of "As Long As You Love Me" by _Justin Bieber_, left the auditorium. Walking on the stage was Evelyn Battle in her cargo shorts and white crop tee with suspenders.

"I'm Evelyn Battle, but everyone calls me Eve. I'll be auditioning with 'This Is My Now' by _Jordin Sparks_." she introduced.

"When you're ready Eve." Mr. Schue allowed.

The girl took a deep breath as the spotlight hit her light brown, olive tone skin. After composing herself and trying to remember what her mentor had taught her as a child, she gave a nod to the band that cued the music then closed her eyes.

**Eve:  
**_There was a time I packed my dreams away_  
_Living in a shell, hiding from myself  
_

"Ooh!" let out Unique with a smile as she and mostly everyone else enjoyed the audition thus far, as she only sung the beginning of the first verse softly, smiling as she could hear Unique yell. Then what was assumed to be a mezzo-soprano voice progressed much louder and stronger then before.

_There was a time when I was so afraid_  
_I thought I'd reached the end_  
_Baby that was then_  
_But I am made of more than my yesterdays_

_This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment_

Eve had everyone (sans Kitty) clapping their hands to beat as she started the chorus.

_As I look around_  
_I can't believe the love I see_  
_My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubts_  
_That was then, this is my now._

Since every audition had a time limit, Eve headed straight for the short bridge with a lot of confidence and a smile.

_And I have the courage like never before, yeah_  
_I've settled for less but ready for more_  
_Ready for more_

As she started belting some pretty impressive long and high notes, Marley, Unique and Sugar couldn't resist singing the back-up as the other were still cheering Eve on. Even Kitty couldn't help but smile a little as she watched her.

**Eve (Marley, Sugar and Unique):**  
_This is my now!_** (**_And I am breathing in the moment_**)**  
_As I look around_

**Eve with Marley, Sugar and Unique:**  
_I can't believe the love I see  
__My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubts_  
_That was then_

**Eve:**___  
This is my now.  
_Oh, this is my now

Eve decided to add a run that hit a few of the lower notes as the piano was still playing, the song coming to an end, which was successful. Another standing ovation worthy audition,

"Eve, that was great!" Mr. Schue complimented. "The results will be posted Monday morning."

"Okay." Eve said, while panting a little.

"Thank you so much."

"Thank you guys." Eve said back as she waved before going back stage to get her things to leave.

"Next!" Sugar yelled, calling out the last candidate left. Elle.

"You made it!" Marley yelled out with excitement, causing Elle to slightly blush as she slowly made her way to the vintage, gray microphone.

"Wait!" everyone heard Mrs. Schuester yelled as she took a seat beside her husband. "Sorry, I just wanted to see your audition. Carry on." she apologized to the girl on stage.

"My name's Amelia Parker but everyone calls me Elle-"

"Does everyone have a nickname?" Kitty blurted, getting annoyed yet again. "Ow!" she yelled, after a very brave Sugar Motta pinched her arm to keep her quiet.

"And I'll be auditioning with 'What Is And Should Never Be' by _Led Zeppelin_." she continued, after being interrupted by Kitty.

"Let's see whacha got." Finn said with a smile, since he happened to know the song very well. Elle shot a "thumbs up" at the band the music began almost right away. After two dramatic notes on the piano, a soft acoustic guitar and drums began playing right after Elle started singing.

**Elle:  
**_And if I say to you tomorrow, "take my hand, child, come with me" _  
_It's to a castle I will take you, where what's to be, they say will be_

After the soft and sweet intro, Elle's raspy and strong voice then began to show as the other guitars and drums picked up the pace. Everyone really went crazy with cheers as she sung "but the wind blow"with a growl. She continued the chorus with her eyes open, her body moving to the beat. She could probably kick a cover of "Barracuda" by _Heart_, or even "Rock And Roll All Night" by _Kiss_, square in the balls like Rajarshi did to Phil and Bobby.

_Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky. _  
_But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show _  
_That you will be mine, by takin' our time._

_Oooh, oooh_

Elle then started the second verse as she did the first, soft and sweet with only the accompaniment of the drums and acoustic guitar, while ad libbing here and there to add her own personal touch.

_So if you wake up with the sunrise, and all your dreams are still as new,  
And happiness is what you need so bad, well girl, the answer lies with you._

The guitars and drum then picked up yet again as Elle's audition was coming to an end, belting and ad libbing as she felt like it, releasing more of her growl and raspiness.

_Oh the wind wont blow and we really shouldn't go and it only goes to show.  
Catch the wind, we're gonna see it spin, we're gonna...sail, leave today  
do do do, bop bop a do-oh, my my my my my my yeah._

"Elle! That was insane, you were amazing!" Mr. Schue praised again after everyone gave their last standing ovation.

"Thank you!" she yelled into the microphone as she almost skipped backstage, leaving everyone else in the auditorium.

"Well guys, I think we have our newest members." Mr. Schue announced to everyone.

* * *

**_2nd Author's Note:_And scene! What did you think? I hope you all liked it as much as I did! This is gonna be fun! I hope everyone had a wonderful 4th of July!**

_**Next Chapter: Vocal Adrenaline! And The Warblers return?!**_


	5. 4: Directors, Auditions, and Warblers!

**_Author's Note:_**** I'm pretty sure you've all heard about the unfortunate death of Cory Monteith on July 13th, 2013. Cory was such a talented actor, singer and an amazing guy. And though I've never met him in person, it hurts. Glee's not gonna be the same without him. My heart and condolences goes out to his family, his friends, Lea and the whole cast, his fans, everyone. I'll be sure to keep them all and whoever may be reading these exact words in my prayers. ****He's in a better place now where his demons can't haunt him anymore. ****Cory/Finn may be gone but the memories aren't. He still lives on in our hearts. **

**_R.I.P Cory Monteith _  
**

* * *

**_2nd Author's Note:_ Introducing Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers in the fourth chapter, rewinding back to the first day of school and even another flashback. You guys should know what to do from here. Get to reading! And btw, Hijole means Jeez (at least that's what I was told, correct my Spanish if I'm wrong). Important news at the last Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

_**4**_

_"This question's for the seniors and juniors." said what could be a very pissed off Jesse St. James as he slowly paced back and forth in a hotel room with all of the Vocal Adrenaline members squished inside, more than likely causing a fire hazard. "What's it feel like to win our third second-place trophy?" he asked rhetorically, or so the students assumed._

_"We gave it all we had," one guy managed to say, almost out of breath due to the extreme choreography of their Nationals set-list (which included "Dynamite / Die Young" by Taio Cruz and Ke$ha and "Scream and Shout" by Will. ft Britney Spears) even though the winners were announced five minutes ago, "the New Directions were better than us."_

_"Better than you." Jesse corrected. "The New Directions were better than you guys. I was not out of pitch or rhythm like you lazy slackers were! What? You think I'm tough? Try having Goolsby or Corcoran as a coach. Half of you wouldn't be here if they were and the other half would probably die from the stress of it all." he lectured angrily._

_"But you coached us." the guy muttered to himself._

_"Excuse me?" Jesse over-heard. "Yes I might have coached you but that still doesn't change the fact that you look like you've eaten two Michelin Men." he shot back, even though it was a huge exaggeration. "If it weren't illegal, I'd make you walk back to Akron, Ohio in utter shame." he continued to insult. "I hope you guys are ready to bring it next year."_

* * *

**_Dorothy_**

It happens to everyone. Well, not everyone. Okay, it only happens to some.

Moving.

At least this school isn't a total bust. It even has a Glee Club! And not just any Glee Club, the second best show choir in America: Vocal Adrenaline! New Directions' arch rival along with the Warblers. At least that's what the show choir boards suggest.

That and Rachel Berry's blog titled "A Gold Star In The Making".

I know many people usually act a bit over the top when they're moving but this really sucks for me. I've been a fan of Rachel and the New Directions since the fifth grade when my father and I watched their very Sectionals performance and won. Her solo of "Don't Rain On My Parade" by the _Barbra Streisand_ herself blew me away! I've been practicing for my audition song since sixth grade, literally!

All isn't lost, however. I can still be a part of the Glee Club experience, just not the one that I hoped for.

As I entered Carmel High School, which by the way is GIGANTIC, my first step was to look for the bulletin boards. There has to be some sort of audition sign up sheet there.

"What?" I asked myself as I realized that there wasn't a sign sheet. These guys were the bees knees around here, how could they not have audition sign up sheets? How do they even manage to get new members every year?

Looking around, hoping that I could find someone to answer my questions, I spot a light brown skinned girl with dark hair in a blue Vocal Adrenaline varsity jacket, a black tank and jeans. Bingo! Trying to run in my new Dr. Martens, I chase that girl to her locker.

"Hello!" I greeted, panting a little.

"Hi?" she said back, confused almost after opening her locker.

"I have a question that maybe you can answer for me."

"Great." she said, sarcastically.

"How can I audition for Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Ha, you're kidding right?" the girl laughed, her brown eyes eyeing over me, up and down. Judging by my _Wicked_ insipired sweater, my white circle skirt, and my brown haired, blue eyed, pale skinned baby face, I looked like an innocent little kid who couldn't do anything that required hard work. But she doesn't know me. "You're not kidding, okay." she realized as she noticed my determined smile on my face. "We can't just allow anyone to audition. Each year, every member has to recruit one student. Then, we see what they can do and separate the wheat from the chaff."

"Oh." I simply said. "Well then, could you recruit me?" I requested.

"I don't know kid, we're pretty hardcore."

"Like I don't know that?" I asked, being a bit insulted. "I've seen your performances at Nationals."

"So you also know that A, your chances of getting a solo are slim to zero and B, that you'll have to dance your ass off like there's no tomorrow, which I don't think you're ready for."

"I take ballet, contemporary and tap dance lessons." I informed, feeling even more offended at the accusation that I couldn't be a part of Vocal Adrenaline. Sure, they're a bit more serious and advanced than New Directions but I can take it.

"How long?"

"Since. I. Could. Crawl." I spelled out for her.

"Give me a reason why I should choose you."

"You said it yourself," I reminded, "every member **_HAS_** to recruit one student."

"I can always-"

"Roberts!" yelled another female voice approaching us. And not just any female. Lexi Shine. Female lead vocalist, who led Vocal Adrenaline to their third second place trophy along with Roger Coolidge, who also wore a blue Vocal Adrenaline varsity jacket with a pretty sleeveless blouse and white shorts. "I'm just stopping by to see if you have found a recruit." she announced in somewhat of a snotty tone.

"I have one."

"Who?"

"You're looking at her." she said, directing her eyes at me. Lexi then glanced over at me. I waved excitingly, only to get an arched right eyebrow in response. "Where's yours?"

"You'll see."

"God forbid you don't have one. We don't want to lose our best singer." The girl only known as Roberts said sarcastically. These two obviously weren't fond of each other. I could eat the tension. At least no punches were thrown, yet anyway.

"God forbid you don't have one. We don't want to lose our useless back-up dancer." she mocked. "Mr. St. James!" she then called out after spotting him, grabbing my arm and walking rapidly toward Jesse St. James himself. "Roberts" followed right behind us. I was a bit petrified to even say anything.

"What do you want Lexi?" Mr. St. James asked nonchalantly.

"I just wanted to show you my recruit." she lied as she literally forced my hand to wave.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. St. James, I'm actually-"

"Wasting my time? Yes, you are." Mr. St. James interrupted. He then turned to "Roberts". "And where's your recruit Roberts?"

"Lexi took her from me!" she admitted, pointing at me.

"Obviously." Mr. St. James said unconvinced. "Well you know what happens if you don't have a recruit."

"Yes sir, I do." she replied, holding her tongue as Mr. St. James departed from us girls.

"See you at practice!" Lexi said to "Roberts" in a snarky tone, which the both of us caught on to, before leaving me and her alone together in the hall.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, turning everything on me.

"I tried to! You did say you weren't so sure about me anyway!" I turned on her. But to be fair, it was awful bitchy of Lexi to do that to us.

"I was thinking about it though!" she spat back, still mad at everything at this point. She took a breather before she started speaking again. "Sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, I know." I grinned brightly, causing her to giggle.

"Good luck though, you'll need it." she said as she was headed back to her locker.

"Wait!" I chased her down again. "You never told me your name."

"Chanel." she simply said, leaving before I could get a chance to introduce myself.

* * *

**_Jessica_**

Talk about luxurious! Dalton Academy was impressive, huge and looked extremely expensive. I'm still shocked as to how I got a teaching job here. It wasn't my first teaching job but I barely had any experience, bouncing from elementary school to elementary school and even one extremely long and painful year at Belleville Middle. Hijole!

The first thing to do was to head to the teachers' lounge to put away my lunch and meet some of the teachers here. My black pumps echoed all throughout the long hallways. After entering in a few wrong classrooms, I finally found the teachers' lounge.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better. There were two navy blue tables in the middle, accompanied by eight red upholstered chairs on the sides of each table. A bright, white, chandelier hung beautifully from the ceiling. On the matching navy blue granite counter-top were a Keurig coffee maker machine and a silver shiny microwave. And on the perfectly clean white wall was a blank brown bulletin board. There were also five or six comfortable looking chairs to sit in.

Being the first teacher here, I made my way to one of the black mini-fridges to store my lunch. The bottom shelf was filled with cold, sparkling water. Wow! A teacher could get use to this.

After gazing and touring the teachers' lounge, I then made my way to the office to find out where I'll be teaching. There were at least four buildings, not counting the dorms. I wasn't sure which one I'd be in.

Walking inside the office, I soon realized that there's was no one there. Where was everybody? I took a look at the clock and realized something else. It was only 7:52 a.m and school didn't start til nine. I guess I was way too excited. Before walking out, I spotted a man and who I assumed to be his son headed this way through the window. The resemblance was there, you couldn't blame me. Dark hair, palish skin, strong cheekbones and pretty eyes. A handsome pair they were.

It was Mr. Marvin Orsino, one of the three guidance counselors here. I met him last year before one of the many interviews I had with the head master and a few other tenure teachers. He gave me a few tips like don't be afraid to make a joke here and there, don't be nervous and just be yourself.

"Oh, hey Marvin!" I greeted as the two entered the office.

"Jessica!" he greeted back before we hugged. "You haven't met my son, have you? This is Diego." he introduced.

"Hey." he greeted as our hands shook.

"I'm Jessica Gomez, the new drama and chorus teacher. Taking any of those classes?" I asked.

"Only chorus."

"Cool, can't wait!" I said excitingly. Mr. Orsino then unlocked another door, what I presumed to be his office.

"Dad, please?" I over-heard Diego ask his father while I idly stood by. "You said you were a Warbler yourself. Remember how good it felt to win the first place Nationals trophy? Headmaster Zeke and the show choir committee said we can't compete unless we have a director!"

"A director?" I asked, intrigued. "For what?"

"The Warblers. We're an a capella Glee Club."

"I would love to but I don't think I can spend time with you guys when the other students need me." he explained.

"I understand." Diego sighed, disappointed by the answer, a slow frown forming on his face.

"What about Ms. Gomez?" Marvin suggested, bringing me into the conversation. I smiled nervously.

"Yeah!" Diego agreed instantly, almost running toward me. "You're the only teacher here with experience!"

"I don't know, I've never directed a Glee Club before."

"But you've directed choirs, haven't you?" the student asked me. I nodded truthfully. "It's just like that, only alot cooler. I'll help you out, I've been in the Warblers for almost four years."

"Wait, aren't you the guys who got disqualified from competing for steroid usage?" I recalled from the news. I knew I heard the Warblers from somewhere. I don't need to waste my time around 'roid raged, short fused, testosterone filled boys everyday after school.

"Yeah," Diego admitted reluctantly, "but Hunter and Sebastian kicked me and a few other guys out before they started taking juice."

"And where's Sebastian and Hunter now?"

"They were all expelled last year, so we'll have to start from scratch." he answered. A whole club of students expelled? Wow, that's unusual. And a hella funny too!

"Well, you guys do need a director and I do have some experience." I began to say to myself, thinking through with what little time I had. "I'll do it." I agreed, hoping I wouldn't regret it in the future.

"Really? Thanks!" Diego cried out as he wrapped his arms around me. It was only fair to hug him back. That and it'd be really awkward just to stand there.

"I promise you, it'll be alot fun." he told me as we released each other.

Never had I ever felt so nervous in my thirty four years of life. Hopefully, everything will go smoothly.

* * *

_**Chanel**_

Damn that Lexi and Mr. St. James' favoritism for her and Roger! Sometimes I just feel the need to yell "You're twenty dancing props are human too!", but anyone with a brain would know not to say that. After Oscar bad-mouthed our coach last year, he was forced to run around the school a hundred times. No joke! The rest of Vocal Adrenaline was forced to watch from different areas throughout the school. He passed out at least three times. Luckily, his parents moved before the start of his senior year.

Meanwhile, I'm still stuck here for another two years. Bite. Me.

Our traditional "Back To School" number was gonna begin any minute now, and I'm excited for this one surprisingly. I waited by the outside stairwell near the courtyard, my right foot and back leaned back with my arms crossed. Finally a thumbs up from Julie meant it was time to go. All of the guys, dressed in the Vocal Adrenaline varsity jacket like the rest of us, had positioned themselves accordingly in front of everyone with Roger front and center as always while we, the females, took seats at the reserved tables closest to the guys. Pros to being in Vocal Adrenaline.

The intro played through the stereo speakers placed on a few of the tables, also reserved for us. The guys had their heads down and their eyes closed as their foot taped to the beat of the song. Right away, the crowd got hype, clapping to the beat and cheering as if it was a concert. Hopefully Mr. St. James doesn't give us hell for this performance like he does the rest.

**Vocal Adrenaline Guys:  
**_Dance all night_  
_I said dance all night_

Then, as cued, the guys started with some pop and locks and basic hip-hop moves when they started singing (with the exception of Roger because he's just that bad ass and he needs to "save his voice"), one of the few reasons why I really like this number. It was nothing too hard and I'm a good dancer, but hip-hop was always one of my favorite dance styles. That and contemporary.

_Hey baby girl_  
_Lookin' all done up_  
_I wanna know_  
_Where did you come from?_  
_The heat begins to raise_  
_Hot woman_  
_The club's about to go into flames and_  
_The speakers thumpin'_  
_Let's party hard_  
_And just move something_  
_The vibe is right and it goes-goes-goes somethin'-somethin' like this_**  
**

Before the guys finished the first verse, we had stood on our reserved tables to get ready for the chorus with Lexi front and center as always, even though she didn't have a solo in this number. I was a few spots to her left. The guys moved in between the spaces of the two tables just before the chorus started, all of us starting the choreography in unison. Usually, I'd have to force a smile for most performances but this wasn't one of them. I tried my best not to make the moves my own with a huge ass smile because as Mr. St. James said, "it'll steal focus from Roger and Lexi". Dancing was one of the things that really relaxed me.

_Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten_  
_People standing on chairs_  
_With their hands up in the air_  
_Girls gettin' real wild_  
_Hair blowin' in the wind_  
_Girls standing on chairs_  
_With their hands up in the air _

While harmonizing to the last part of the chorus, I somehow managed to catch a random glance at the girl talking to me earlier today. She sat down at a random table and seemed to enjoy the performance. Our glances stuck for a few seconds. And for some reason I shot a friendly smile back, even though I didn't know the girl. Hell, I didn't even know her name. What the hell was I thinking? She probably took that the wrong way. Great...

**Vocal Adrenaline Guys with Vocal Adrenaline Girls Harmonizing:  
**_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air **  
**_

It was finally time for Roger's fantastic solo, sarcasm intended. Roger did have a great voice and looked pretty attractive but he isn't all that. If he and Lexi were all that, we would have won first place at Nationals last year. Just saying. Most of the guys continued to dance behind Roger while the other guys pushed back the tables we were still standing on, allowing for more space. It's not like we were dancing, we stroke different sexy poses at the beat of the song.

**Roger (with Vocal Adrenaline):  
**_High heels standing on them _**(**_soft couch cushions_**)**  
_Careful not to break your _**(**_concentration_**)**  
_Maintain sexy as she maintains balance, _**(**_balance_**)**  
_If you fall, baby girl it won't be cute at all  
_**(Vocal Adrenaline:**_ At all_**)**

We then joined the guys for the second part of Roger's solo, crowd still going crazy for him, each being paired with a guy. The choreography included some lifts with our partners and co-op dance moves that were pretty nice. Man, I remember Lexi wanting to change the lyrics to "Lexi and a short skirt..". And Mr. St. James almost approved, since she was his partner anyway.

**Roger (Vocal Adrenaline):  
**_Drink in your left hand_** (**_left hand_**)  
**_Girlfriend in your right_** (**_right_**)  
**_On the couch dancin'_** (**_dancin'_**)  
**_Holdin' on for dear life_ **(**_life_**)  
**_Thump of the music_** (**_plus_**) **_flash of the lights_** (**_plus_**)  
**_Long legs and a short skirt _

**Roger with Vocal Adrenaline:  
**_Equal one hell of a night I'm talking 'bout_**  
**

Vocal Adrenaline then moved further inside the courtyard, with a few of the girls even dancing on the tables that weren't so reserved but no one cared. It turned into a huge ass party almost, everyone jumping around and dancing while watching us. This round of the choreography consisted of more claps in the air, and more complicated hip-hop moves but it wasn't hard.

**Vocal Adrenaline Guys:  
**_Such a beautiful crowd, level's on ten  
__People standing on chairs_  
_With their hands up in the air_  
_Girls gettin' real wild_  
_Hair blowin' in the wind_  
_Girls standing on chairs_  
_With their hands up in the air _  


**Vocal Adrenaline Guys with Vocal Adrenaline Girls Harmonizing:**_**  
**__With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air _  
_With their hands up in the air_

The dance break was probably the hardest part, consisting of fast popping and locking, splits (oh yes, splits) , dancing on our knees, punching the ground, quickly getting back up, then a few drill Sargent insipired dance moves before we all jumped simultaneously as the beat dropped, ending the performances with cheers and standing ovations.

Though sometimes we always don't get along, we all hugged each other as the applause continued. And though I wasn't much of a hugging kind of person, I dealt with it. Once the chairs were moved back, everyone took their regular seats at the lunch tables to enjoy the rest of the period.

I headed straight to the bathroom because I really had to pee after that number. I remember, during Regionals last year, some guy soiled his underwear after taking a few laxatives. None of us really noticed until after we finished performing. Disgusting, my friend.

"Those girls were so hot!" I heard a guy compliment as I got done with my business, heading back to the courtyard to sit with Vocal Adrenaline. Which, to be honest, I really didn't know why. They were all pretty much acquaintances to me, with the exception of the brunette power duo Roger and Lexi who I really didn't talk to at all. I wasn't much of a talking kind of gal, but who else was I gonna sit with? They didn't mind my company and after all, the tables were reserved.

"Yeah and the dances were sick!" Another guy complimented. I turned to realize that the three guys were behind, hanging out near a few of the lockers.

"They were okay." the last guy confessed with a shrug as I still watched the three, being un-noticed. Okay? We were pretty damn good. Who was he anyway? Mr. St. James?

"Okay?" I asked aloud, gathering the guys' attention. "Let's see you out there." I suggested, approaching the last guy. He must have been new, or a really older, buff looking freshman on 'roids. And he seemed too calm for that. His tan skin and dark brown hair really brought out his pretty blue eyes. That and his tight navy blue t-shirt. Why the hell did I even bother? Typically I'd walk in the other direction, minding my own business. The start of my junior year's been different than what was expected.

"You think I can't dance?" he asked, crossing his arms and shooting me a smile that was contagious.

"I don't know, can you?" I asked. With the smile still on his face he moved from the lockers into the middle of the hallway and did a pretty impressive job of some of the choreography we did earlier.

"Well?"

"That wasn't bad." I complimented. He could really dance. Then a thought clicked in my head. "Hey, could you do me a favor?" I asked, twirling my finger in my black, wavy hair almost seductively, the other two guys "oohing" teasingly.

"Depends."

"How do you feel about no homework for the rest of high-school?" I began, assuming the answer would be something like "hell yeah or something". Another Pro of being in Vocal Adrenaline.

"I'd say hell yeah, what do you want?" he asked again.

"Come to the auditorium after-school today." I offered.

"Auditions, huh?" he caught on, flicking a piece of hair off my shoulder.

"Every member needs to recruit at least one person then we see what you can do. If you're good enough, you're in." I explained in an almost desperate tone.

"Will we get to TP other choir rooms?" he brought up out of the blue. To be honest, I was surprised he even knew that was going on.

"How'd you know?"

"My cousin was in New Directions when they won their first Nationals trophy. He slashed the tires."

"Wow." was all that came out of my mouth. Small world. "So what do you say?"

"Sure." he agreed to, a smile forming on his face again.

"Thanks, I'll see ya then." I thanked, heading back to the others until he stopped me.

"You didn't give me your name."

"Chanel. Yours?"

"Bradley, but everyone calls me West." he introduced, shaking my hand.

* * *

After a long seven and a half hours of school and teaching, Ms. Gomez made her way to the Warbler room as Diego requested during third period. Walking in the classroom with her bag and her trench coat, she was almost overwhelmed by how many guys were in the room. None of them seemed to notice her as she sat her stuff down on the desk while the guys were chatting among themselves.

"You made it!" Diego exclaimed, approaching her.

"Diego!" yelled one of the guys. "You didn't say she'd be here."

"I'm the director." Ms. Gomez stated, the room being as quiet as a mouse .

"Why do we need a director?"

"The show choir committee said so, otherwise you guys can't compete." she explained from what she heard from Diego, making her way to the middle of the room. "Anymore questions?"

"Do you even have experience?" the same guy asked yet again.

"I sing, dance and direct. What more do you need?" the director replied, leaving some of the boys to "ooh" dramatically. The guy nodded his head and smiled for a bit then approached Ms. Gomez as she was still standing

"Proof." he summed in one word, again causing the students to "ooh" dramatically.

"Come on Brett, she doesn't have to prove anything. The lady's probably tired from teaching in those heels all day." joked a blonde by the name of Ashton, again causing dramatic "oohs" and even a bit of snickering.

"Proof, huh? Alright." Ms. Gomez agreed to, the students cheering her on as she accepts the challenge. "I'll need a beat boxer." she requested. One student, volunteered right away as he made his way to her in three seconds top. Being a bit shorter than he was, she forcefully leaned the guy lower to her to whisper the details about the impromptu performance that was in set in his ear. Agreeing to the plan, he approved with a "thumbs up" and waited there until otherwise. "Everyone else, if you can, catch up. Otherwise you're out."

"Right." Brett replied sarcastically.

"Fine, don't believe me." Ms. Gomez stated. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

And like that, the first Warbler director had shown her lungs in front of twenty plus students in an almost crammed room in a very luxurious school as the volunteered beat-boxer beat-boxed, doing a damn good job of it too.

**Jessica:**  
_Stomp stomp I've arrived_  
_Drop the beat, nasty face_  
_Why you lookin' at me?_

Her voice was a bit raspy, but natural, and had this sexy Latina soul vibe with it that everyone was digging as most of the Warblers immediately began vocalizing to "Do It Like A Dude" by _Jessie J_. Only their beat was different, it was as if it was a remix of some sort which Ms. Gomez seemed to approve of as she nodded her head and rocked to the beat.

_Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin', through the sky_  
_In my spaceship_  
_I'm an alien tonight_

Ms. Gomez eventually became more open as she slipped off her black pumps and floral designed scarf, dancing in her dark jeans and black turtleneck top. She then cued everyone but her to stop as she clenched her fist in the air, directing the last part of the first verse at Brett as she pointed at him, everyone yet again "oohing" at the fact that she actually used a curse word. Brett stood there a bit mad at the fact that he was embarrassed by Ms. Gomez of all people.

**Jessica with The Warblers:**  
_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker_

**Jessica:  
**_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker  
_

Soon, Ms. Gomez was prancing around the room, giving almost everyone a high-five as to how well they were doing so far. Once she went completely around the room, she continued to dance in the middle as a few of the guys were backing her up.

_I can do it like a brother_  
_Do it like a dude_  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_**  
**

**Jessica (with the Warblers):_  
_**_We can _**(**_do it like the man'dem, man'dem_**)**_  
Hey!__  
We can _**(**_do it like the man'dem_**)**_  
_**(**_Sugar sugar sugar_**)**

_We can _**(**_do it like the man'dem, man'dem_**)**_  
Hey!  
We can _**(**_do it like the man'dem_**)**_  
_**(**_Sugar sugar sugar_**)****_  
_**

She finished in a strong pose that had her right hand on her hip and her left hand on the back of head, receiving applause from the Warblers (sans Brett). If that short impromptu performance wasn't enough proof, she wasn't sure what was.

"Well Brett, it seems that you couldn't keep up with the rest of group." she teased, approaching the boy who's eyes seemed to be glued to the floor in utter shame as he was not only proven wrong but was made a fool by the newest director on the first day.

"I'm not singing that. What do you think we are? Girls?" Brett spat back, looking directly into Ms. Gomez's brown eyes.

"Oh I know you wouldn't sing that. That's why you're leaving. If we want to win Nationals, we don't need this kind of energy." she demanded, gesturing her hand at Brett.

"Fine, whatever. Good luck without me." he shrugged off, leaving pretty quickly, causing a few scared looks on some of the faces.

"Like Brett's the only singer we had." encouraged another Warbler named Liam, his twin Lucas standing idly beside him in silence. "To be fair, he wasn't all that to begin with. His voice reminds me of a ostrich in heat when he tries to hit the high notes." he continued to explain, dissing the douche-bag that had left a few moments ago.

"What about you?" Ms. Gomez asked, interested in the boy's abilities. "I mean that cocky smile on your face tells me that you must be something else." she continued, slowly approaching the sophomore.

"I am a bit boastful, to be honest, but I think everyone can agree that my twin brother and I have quiet a talent in music." he replied, bringing his brother into the conversation who didn't seem okay with it as he subtly rolled his eyes while Liam placed his arm over Lucas' shoulder.

"Though it pains me to say, he's right." Diego added. "They're pretty talented, especially with the ukulele and the piano. They probably would have been showcased at Sectionals if Hunter hadn't kicked them out." he complimented. Liam wasn't a complete jerk, though his cheeky ways and articulate vocabulary tend to get on a lot of the guys' nerves. However, Liam and Lucas were good guys through and though. Lucas wasn't just as social or confident at times.

"If you want, maybe we could hold private session to showcase my talents." he flirtlingly suggested with his cocky smile and a wink of his right sparkingly grey-blue eyes at Ms. Gomez.

"No thanks." she denied humorously, patting his shoulder. She then walked back to the middle of the Warbler room. "Now that's over, let me introduce myself. For those who aren't in my chorus or drama classes, my name is Jessica Gomez. You guys may call me Ms. G, Ms. Jess, or Ms. Gomez, I don't really care so long as it's appropriate. I'm from Puerto Rico, lived there until I went to Ohio State, starring in a few local musicals. Any questions?" she quickly introduced, though everyone understood. Everyone shook their head no, waiting for her to continue.

"Great, then let's talk about that performance. For the most part, the remix was good but the back-up vocals seemed a bit flat during the chorus and the song started off a bit sharp whenever everyone jumped in and it seemed that most of you weren't even trying. Hopefully, we can fix that next time?" she discussed, picking out the flaws of what the guys thought was a flawless impromptu performance. It was also pretty impressive on how good of an ear she had.

Looks like she wasn't to be underestimated.

"Hello?" she asked, waiting for a response. The guys then quickly and nervously nodded, assuring they understood what needed to be fix with a couple mumbling "yeah" or "sure".

"Good. So let's start!" Ms. Gomez initiated.

* * *

"Hello Roger." Lexi greeted in a somewhat non-welcoming tone as she makes her way inside Carmel High's auditorium to watch the newest recruits, walking up to the stage to stand on Roger's right while most of the other members sat in the auditorium chatting among themselves.

"Lexi." he greeted back in the same tone.

"Ready for another year as my male partner?" she asked.

"As if, this year's gonna be all about me. And whether you're included or not is none of my concern." Roger spat back, crossing his arms as they waited for the some of the members, recruits and Mr. St. James, tapping his black sneakers repeatedly on the auditorium stage.

"Vocal Adrenaline is nothing without me." Lexi argued. "I mean that number wasn't all that amazing."

"I beg to differ. The most amazing part was that you weren't featured in it." Roger argued back.

"I agree with Lexi." added Mr. St. James, getting everyone's attention. "The performance was barely acceptable. Roger, you danced like someone shoved a twelve foot pole up your butt. Lexi, those were some of the sloppiest poses I've ever seen in my three years of directing. And Julie, you call those dance moves? I call it an epileptic seizure." he briefly criticized, silencing everyone, as he made his way to the stage to join Roger and Lexi. On most occasions, Mr. St. James would remind each and every member of Vocal Adrenaline of their flaws in every performance, but he doesn't have time for that now. Mr. St. James was a very hard man to please. Thankfully, he wasn't a judge at any of the competitions.

A few moments later, some of the recruits dressed in their gym uniform (as requested over the intercom after lunch) began to swarm the auditorium, sitting on the left side of the auditorium were the twenty seven seats were labeled "Recruit Hopeful". Each member also had a number from one through twenty seven attached to their chest for Mr. St. James to recognize and acknowledge.

"Welcome future members of Vocal Adrenaline." Mr. St. James welcomed as the twenty seven seats were filled, followed by an applause from all fifty three students, even from Roger and Lexi. "I'm Jesse St. James, former Vocal Adrenaline lead vocal that led Vocal Adrenaline to a four consecutive win at Nationals." he began.

"To my left and my right are this year's lead vocals Roger Coolidge and Lexi Shine, that is unless one of you can replace them which I hugely doubt. In a few minutes, Roger and Lexi will execute a dance routine. This routine isn't that difficult, for most anyway. The routine will only be performed twice. Afterwards, all of you will be expected to perform the routine twice as well. If I call the number attached to your chest, you're out. Half of you might make it, maybe none depending on how much you guys don't suck. The ones that do survive, however, will be asked to sing so I know whether you're a soprano, alto, tenor or if you should just shut up, smile and dance. Any questions?" he lectured, gesturing his hand toward the recruits. "Alright, track five!" he demanded, walking off the stage to sit in the front row, cuing Roger and Lexi to get in position.

For the most part, the routine was that difficult for most of the members of Vocal Adrenaline anyway. Who knew if any of the recruits could keep up? A somewhat upbeat and bright piano was playing classical music as Roger and Lexi had executed a number of ballet and contemporary dance moves, even adding a bit of jazz with a few co-op dance moves. All in all, the routine was elegant and executed gracefully and smooth. Surprisingly, Mr. St. James hadn't put in his two cents on what he thought of the performance so far.

Chanel looked to her right to see how the recruits were reacting. Some of their facial expressions like Dorothy (who was number 1, ironically) were neutral and relaxed, others were worried and stressed. West, in particular, didn't seem worried though. He was watching the two dance with an arched eyebrow. God only knew what he was thinking. He was number 17.

Hopefully, everyone was able to memorize the routine after watching it twice because now it was time for the recruits to show Mr. St. James what they had. Some of the members of Vocal Adrenaline began snickering right away before they even started, due to the fact that they picked their recruits solely as a joke and couldn't wait to see them fall on their asses and look humiliated. Others started to cheer, wanting their friend or sibling or what not to make the cut.

"Hit it!" Mr. St. James yelled from the seats, causing whoever was backstage to press play on the CD player. From the start, the very strict director had already pulled out the recruits who were known as numbers 5, 9, 12, 22, 24, 13, and 4 in that order, and the beginning was the easiest part.

"Sixteen!" Mr. St. James called out, after the redhead almost tripped and fell face first on the stage.

After going through the routine once, the only students left were: Number 1, Dorothy Addams, Number 17, Bradley "West" Westvill, Number 2, Sumaiya "Sura" Al-Rawy, Number 3, Elizabeth Easter, Number 10, Clark Jennings, Number 11, Jackson Smith, Number 15, Trent Jones, Number 18, Kristina Michael, Number 20, Katie Jacobs, Number 21, Jessica Ulrich, Number 23, Logan Campbell, and Number 26, Brian Patterson.

"Again!" Mr. St. James called out for the last time. The run through this time around was a bit more difficult to pick out mistakes since these guys were the best up there. Graceful and elegant, perhaps all twelve of the recruits could make it.

Unfortunately, that thought was too good to be true. Jessica had somehow sprang her knee, which Mr. St. James had no amount of mercy for as he yelled "twenty-one", causing Trent to leave out of anger due to Mr. St. James' ways. Jackson had also tripped, getting very tired, sending him and his partner Kristina out the door as she stopped so she wouldn't trip either. The show must go on, even if a member's dying.

Alas, after tough decisions and mistakes, only six stood on the stage in their white gym shirt and royal blue gym shorts, awaiting for further directions. The six were: Dorothy Addams, Bradley "West" Westvill, Sumaiya "Sura" Al-Rawy, Katie Jacobs, Brian Patterson and Clark Jennings.

"Congratulations, you guys are decent enough to add as back-up dancers on Vocal Adrenaline." Mr. St. James congratulated, again in his nonchalant tone. Chanel couldn't help but smirk when she realized that both Dorothy and West made the cuts. Most of the others couldn't care less. "Take a breather, then be ready to sing in five." he instructed, the six students going back stage to rest.

Five minutes later, the newest additions of Vocal Adrenaline arrive back on stage as Mr. St. James requested.

"I'll be picking you guys at random to sing. Once I pick your number you'll tell me your name, grade, the person that recruited you and the song you'll be singing. You'll have two minutes to sing. Understood?" he explained. The six nodded understandingly.

"Wait, I do have one question!" Dorothy realized, quickly raising her hand.

"Go on."

"So will we be singing without any music? Because I have music sheets for-"

"That's nice but none of the band members are here, if you hadn't notice. So unless you can clone yourself about twenty times, then you'll be singing it a capella. Music distracts the vocal talent." Mr. St. James pointed out, interrupted the hopeful freshman in her tracks.

"I understand."

"Well, you can start us off number one." Mr. St. James requested. The other five took a few steps back as Dorothy took a confident step forward.

"I'm Dorothy Addams. I'm a freshman and Lexi Shine recruited me. I'll be singing an abridged version of my all-time favorite musical number 'The Wizard and I' from my favorite musical, _Wicked_." Dorothy introduced with a bright smile. Before starting, she inhaled and exhaled once. This wasn't exactly how Dorothy pictured singing this song. She wanted it to be in the April Rhodes Civilian Auditorium at William McKinley in her comfortable clothing and her hair worn down, not sweaty and somewhat tired in her gym uniform and her hair in a messy bun.

The freshman girl then began singing soft, quiet and bright through most of the first verse, with her eyes closed. And though there wasn't any music, she could hear it in her head after rehearsing the number numerous times before in her bedroom, even to her older adult brothers and parents.

**Dorothy:  
**_Did that really just happen?_  
_Have I actually understood?_  
_This weird quirk I've tried_  
_To suppress or hide_  
_Is a talent that could_  
_Help me meet the Wizard_  
_If I make good_  
_So I'll make good_

_When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I'll meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since,  
Since birth!_

With her two minute time limit to showcase her talent, Dorothy decided that it'd be best to skip a few stanzas here and there. Though she couldn't tell because her eyes were still closed, almost everyone seemed to like her so far with the exception of Lexi, who was secretly afraid that her spotlight might be shared of taken, Roger, who somewhat worried about the same situation at hand, and Mr. St. James, who is very hard to please but Dorothy was talented enough to continue.

_He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:_

Finally opening her eyes, she realized that everyone was enjoying her vocal performance. Trying her best not belt or get too loud until the right moment called for it, Dorothy continued the song soft and quiet with a strong quality to it. Dorothy's definitely going somewhere with a voice like that.

_Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!_

And alas, the moment that called for Dorothy's belting ability, one of her favorite things about singing. It has always been so natural to her, she even has trouble singing without trying to belt at times. At this point in the song, Dorothy had shown her agility with the notes, especially the high ones. And if her belting hadn't blown anyone out of the water, her last and longest note sure did, causing a standing ovation, much to Lexi and Roger's dismay.

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard,_  
_Feeling things I've never felt_  
_And though I'd never show it,_  
_I'd be so happy, I could melt!_  
_And so it will be_  
_For the rest of my life,_  
_And I'll want nothing else_  
_Till I die_  
_Held in such high esteem_  
_When people see me, they will scream_  
_For half of Oz's favorite team;_  
_The Wizard_  
_And I!_

"Decent, at the least. Your belting was a bit out of control and annoying but you're young so you still have much to learn and prefect." Mr. St. James criticized, which he saw as a compliment.

"Right." Dorothy mumbled, trying her best not to take it seriously. A weakness of hers, she didn't take criticism well. Once, her chorus teacher stated that she sung too loud one day. She refused to sing for two whole weeks.

"Soprano, you may go now." he informed and instructed, gesturing his hand to leave the stage as he wrote notes down on a notebook with another.

"Thank you." Dorothy thanked and bowed before she made her way to leave the auditorium.

After Katie's horridly out-of-pitch rendition of "Heart Attack" by _Demi Lovato_ and Brian's emotional-less audition of "As Long As You Love Me" by _Justin Bieber_, Sura was called next to sing.

"My name is Sumaiya Al-Rawy, but everyone calls me Sura. I'm in the tenth grade and Mr. St. James recruited me." she announced in a slight, middle-eastern accent that a few like Lexi snickered about. Had it not been for her accent, or her name, she could have passed for a typical white girl living in the suburbs. Not many Iraqi's had beautiful green eyes like Sura.

"Wait! Mr. St. James recruited you?" Lexi asked in disbelief with her usual attitude.

"Shove a sock in it Shine." Mr. St. James defended. "Continue." he instructed the somewhat pale sophomore.

"I'll be singing 'Jimmy' by _M.I.A_." Sura continued, ignoring the weird looks and comments from the audience as she pulled her fingers through her long, wavy dark brown hair. Taking a deep breath while her eyes were closed, she tried her best to forget about Lexi, the snickering and the whole situation itself before starting.

**Sura:  
**_When you go Rwanda Congo_  
_Take me on ya genocide tour_  
_Take me on a truck to Darfur_  
_Take me where you would go_

_Got static on ya satellite phone_  
_Got to get you safe at home_  
_Got to get you some where warm_  
_So you get me all alone_**  
**

Originally, the song was more upbeat. But without any music to back up the half Iraqi, half Dutch-American girl, she ultimately decided to slow it down a bit. Though the lyrics were considered to be weird at most to many people, no one in that auditorium was paying attention what she was singing. It was how she was singing it that surprised everyone. Her voice was unique, sweet and strong (though not as strong as Dorothy's). Lexi couldn't believe her ears. This year's recruits were a lot talented than the previous years.

_Time and time and time and time again_  
_You keep pushing that button but I don't know what your sayin_  
_You hit me on AIM tryin' flip me on some game_  
_Are you coming are you going are you leaving are you staying_

You know how people with English, Australian, or any other kind of accent sing and suddenly their accent disappears as if it never existed? Exactly what happened in this scenario. Had everyone been blindfolded and told the final recruits just to sing, no one would have ever guessed this voice belonged to Sura's face.

_You told me that your busy_  
_Your loving makes me crazy_  
_I know that you hear me_  
_Start acting like you want me_

Ad-libbing as her voice got stronger, Sura decided to end her quick audition with a bang as she hit a few higher notes. Her eyes even began to tear a bit as the song was coming to a close.

_You told me that your busy_  
_Your loving makes me crazy_  
_I know you can hear me_  
_Start acting like you want me_

_Jimmy Aaja_  
_Jimmy Aaja_  
_Jimmy Aaja_

Another over-whelming applause from most, Sura couldn't help but giggle and kick her foot back and forth while she held her hands behind her back.

"Impressive enough, Sura." Mr. St. James complimented with a slight smirk. "What does 'ooja' mean exactly?" he asked, completely butchering the word all together.

"It's 'aaja', and it means come here." Sura corrected and responded politely.

"You were okay, nothing special." Lexi opinionated with a careless shrug.

"And who granted you the right to add your own commentary?" Sura spat at the rude teenager, turning in her direction, dramatic "oohs" beginning to stir in the large auditorium space. And Chanel and Roger couldn't resist laughing as Lexi's face screamed embarrassed. Squinting her eyes at the sophomore on stage, if looks could kill Sura would have been assassinated by now.

"Ladies, settle." Mr. St. James instructed. "Any particular reason for your song choice?"

"For my parents and my ex-boyfriend." Sura explained, beginning to tear as she shown signs that she was finished talking about. And though her parents and her boyfriend died four years ago in Baghdad, it still hurt. Almost as much as the day she found out.

"Okay, well you're second soprano, though for the most part you'll sing alto unless the number demands otherwise. Thank you." he wrapped up, cuing Sura's leave.

"Number 17." he called out, causing West to step forward a few steps, puffing air out of his lungs.

"I'm Bradley Westvill, everyone usually calls me West. I'm a junior who moved from Lima during the summer and Chanel recruited me."

"Chanel?" Mr. St. James asked, searching for a last name.

"I don't know, she didn't give me a last name." West explained, a bit of anger in his tone as he pointed Chanel out in the crowd.

"He could be lying." Lexi inferred.

"Fuck off Lexi." Chanel simply said, being the second one to test "the mighty Lexi", dramatic oohs and snickers starting again.

"Roberts, Shine, everyone, silence!" Mr. St. James yelled, shutting everyone's mouth and changing most facial expressions into a somewhat scared ones in the process. He took a breath and put his forehead on his knuckles, trying to calm himself down. "So Mr. West, what will you be singing for us?"

"'If You Could See Me Now' by _The Script_."

"When you're ready." Mr. St. James approved, West nodding his head understandingly.

After clearing his throat a few times West finally began singing the first line to the song, surprising many just by his first line.

**West:  
**_Oh, if you could see me now_**  
**

And in a nick of time West began rapping the first verse, which none of the other four before him had attempted. With the exception of the dictator himself and Roger, West seemed to be favorite. He even seemed to have received Lexi's approval as she watched, almost smitten.

_It was February 14th, Valentine's Day_  
_The roses came but they took you away_  
_Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm_  
_Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone_  
_And I'll never get to show you these songs_  
_Dad you should see the tours that I'm on_  
_I see you standing there next to Mom_  
_Both singing along, yeah arm in arm  
__Trying to make you proud  
__Do everything you did  
__I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"_

The legacy of talented recruits (those that could sing and dance anyway) continued with West. Strangely enough, he almost sounds like Danny from _The Script_. He didn't make much movement; chances are it was probably his first performance on a stage like this but his voice and impressive ad-libs made up for it. No one could tell if West really meant the words coming out of his or if he was just that good with portraying the emotions need for the song. Sadly, West was no actor. He too lost his parents overseas in a fatal car accident.

_I still look for your face in the crowd  
__Oh, if you could see me now  
If you could see me now  
__Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
__Oh, if you could see me now  
Oooh_

West closed his eyes as he began the bridge, continuing on with his emotional-filled audition as he does a few more ad-libs then holds the last note for at least seven seconds before starting the chorus again. He even belted a few times after repeating the chorus for a second time.

_Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?  
Oooh, oh-oh  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

___Oh, if you could see me now  
__Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
__Oh, if you could see me now_

___I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now _

___Oh, whoa_

West finished, his eyes almost tearing once he opened them. And what a job well done! Sans Roger who eyed West with jealously, not a single soul in the auditorium hesitated to clap their hands. Mr. St. James seemed impressed with a half-smirk he wore on his face while Chanel's smile was bit more sympathetic. For some reason, she thought there was a bit more to this than it seemed.

"Somehow, I'm actually somewhat impressed by how you portrayed your emotions through your audition. How'd you do it?"

"I was just singing." West reassured.

"Simply there must have been something on your mind that triggered-"

"It's nothing! Okay?" West yelled, nearly scaring the shit out of everyone.

"I apologize. I just wanted to-"

"I'm out here!" he said to himself, quickly storming out of the auditorium before Mr. St. James could finish. Not knowing what his problem was, many began chattering nervously among themselves while Roger wore a reassuring smirk knowing that he'd keep his position as male lead vocal.

"Alright guys, settle down." Mr. St. James instructed, this time much more calmly than the last. No point in screaming at them all day, they'll just get scared and possibly quit which Mr. St. James did not want. "Okay Number 10, show us what you got!"

* * *

"Guys!" Jessica called out, getting Ashton's, Liam's, Lucas' and Diego's attention as they were idly chatting in the hallway after the first Warbler rehearsal was dismissed and over.

"Yeah?" Diego asked on behalf of the group.

"You know as a teacher, I'd like to know how I did on my first day. You know, what I did well, what I could improve on, what I should stop doing, stuff like that." she asked the group.

"Job well done." Lucas stated, his first time speaking in front of his director yet, making a thumbs up with his both of his hands.

"I thought you were great." Diego added truthfully, Ashton nodding his head in agreement due to the shame of the joke he had made earlier in the day.

"I'm impressed with your initiative. You seemed to pick up mistakes that we hadn't realized. Maybe we can win at Nationals with you directing us?" Liam also stated with a shrug of possibility.

"Hell ya!" Jessica yelled, receiving high-fives from all four while they were laughing.

"What about Brett? Should I let him re-join?" she then asked the group, the boys eyeing each other nervously. "Okay, let me rephrase. Do you guys want him to-"

"No!" they all interrupted, shaking their heads in dismay causing Jessica to laugh again.

"You guys are so in-sync, luckily. Well, I'll be on my way. You guys be safe. Same time tomorrow!" she continued to yell down the hallway, slowly leaving the group with her back turned.

"To Lima Bean!" Liam yelled pumping his fist in the air as the four had began walking the other way.

"Said the coffee addict himself." Lucas played before the two started a pushing war of sorts, initiated by Liam while Diego laughed while he walked alongside Lucas' left side.

"Wait!" Ashton had stopped, the others stopping.

"What?" Diego asked his younger peer.

"I...uh..left my gum in the Warbler room." he made up, quickly glancing at Ms. Gomez before she exited the building. Hopefully, quickly enough for none of them to notice.

"Go get it, we'll wait." Diego offered.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. Everyone's already there. I'll meet you guys on the way." Ashton reassured.

"Suit yourself." the more social twin said, before the three waved goodbye and continued without the blonde sophomore. As he slowly walked backwards to make sure the three didn't catch a glance at him, he quickly made a run for the other door that Ms. Gomez had left out of.

" !" he yelled, realizing she didn't make it far to the school parking lot.

"Hm?" she asked, turning around and stopping to the sound of Ashton's voice.

"I just wanted to apologize about what I said earlier. You're a great director." he complimented with a nervous smile that made Jessica laugh.

"It's fine really, boys will be boys." she shrugged off. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Duh?!" he joked, causing the two to laugh among themselves.

"See ya then." she said patting his shoulder before continuing to her car to get back to her apartment, Ashton eyeing over her every step.

"You too!" he finally yelled back, Jessica responding by throwing her right hand in the air. It wasn't until when he turned around to catch up with the guys that he realized that he might have wanted something more than a student-teacher relationship.

"Oh, shit..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

_**3rd Author's Note: **_**V****oila, as they would say! First of all, I'd again like to thank everyone for enjoying the story. To all of the Warbler die-hard fans out there, I promise there will be more Warbler time in this story and I apologize that this chapter was more Vocal Adrenaline heavy (hehe, Adrenaline heavy, but seriously)!**

**I also wanted to introduce my tumblr site for this fanfiction! It's still under-construction but it's cool (at least I think so) and you guys should check it out. Maybe ask one of your favorite characters a question? Or check out the spoilers? Or see where I get my inspiration from? **

**The link to the tumblr site will be uploaded on "Another Year Gone"'s profile with the cast-list and what not in a hour after this was uploaded! I also have an upcoming Polyvore, so be on the look out for that!**

**Adios amigos!**

_**Next Chapter: Battle at the Pep Assembly! Mr. Schue vs Coach Sue**_


End file.
